Quiet after the Storm
by Forever Me
Summary: Two years ago Pitch had been defeated, and now Jack has to face a whole new adventure. After discovering that his world has been turned upside down, he gets sucked into the world of HTTYD, three years after the war ended. With the help of Hiccup, Jack must find a way back to his time. But how are you supposed to do that when you don't even now how you came here in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Maybe you know me, maybe you don't, but that doesn't matter! This is my first attempt at a crossover, and I hope it will turn out well. For those who don't know me: I try to post a new chapter once a week, and if I won't be able, I will let you know!**

**This chapter might be a bit short compared to what I use to post, but I really want to know what you think of it. It will be centered around Jack, Hiccup will appear later in this story.**

**Well, I don't know what else I could say... Let's just begin with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or HTTYD**

* * *

It was the night of December the 22th. A think blanket of snow adorned the city of Burgess and in only a few houses the lights were lit. The moon shone brightly, making everything just a little visible. Visible enough to see the houses, the traffic lanterns, the woods at the edge of the village and the boy that sat on the center of a lake in the woods.

The boy wore a blue hoodie, brown pants and had bare feet. But that wasn't the most outstanding. If you would look a little closer, you could see that the boy had snow white hair, and if you looked more closer, you saw his icy blue eyes.

His name? Jack Frost. Although he looked seventeen years old, he really was much older than that. Jack didn't know when his birthday was exactly, so he decided to make the first day of winter his birthday. That meant that he was 319 years old.

Yes, two years had passed since the fight with Pitch. Two years had passed of Jack being a Guardian. For two years, Jack had believers.

But right now, that wasn't what Jack was thinking of. He was thinking the past few hours. Or actually, he was wondering what had happened the past few hours. Because he couldn't remember. He felt like he'd just awoken from some kind of trance. He couldn't recall how he'd ended up here. The last thing he remembered was that he'd frozen some elves again at the Pole, and that Phil was chasing him for painting the pile of toy-robots Phil was painting red, blue.

His thoughts were interrupted when the wind started to blow softly at his skin, but didn't whisper anything. And that was something that the wind did rarely. What happened?

'Wind? What's wrong?' Jack asked, wondering if he'd done something wrong. But the wind said nothing. It just kept blowing slightly, bringing the cold with it. Not that it really mattered to Jack; he couldn't feel cold. But still. What could've happened to make the wind stop talking to him?

Jack realized he was still sitting on the ice, and with surprisingly much effort he managed to stand up. _Why do I feel so numb?_ Jack thought. He looked around, and it occurred to him that is was night. Judging by the moon, probably somewhere around 2:30 am. _The moon, _Jack suddenly thought. _Maybe Manny knows why I woke up here._ Jack looked up, and saw that the moon was shining brighter.

'Hey Manny!' Jack said aloud. 'Maybe you know why I am here?' But to Jack's –not so much- surprise, the moon didn't respond. Jack looked at the moon for a little longer, and that was when he realized he didn't have his staff. He looked around, the panic clearly shown. He sighed when he found it lying a few meters away from him. He walked towards it, and tested it by touching the ice from the lake with the end of his staff, but nothing happened. Jack frowned at this. He was surprised that the staff didn't work. Normally, beautiful flower patterns would have appeared on the ice, but now nothing happened. Jack examined the staff closely, looking for anything that could have blocked the icy magic, but he didn't find anything. Just then he noticed that there wasn't any frost on his staff, nor on his hoodie. Panic rose within Jack. What was happening? He looked around again. He had to find someone. Someone who could explain what was going on.

'Jamie…' Jack muttered. He jumped in the air, and was relieved when the wind caught him. 'Take me to Jamie,' Jack whispered. The wind obeyed, and soon he could see the lights that came from Burgess. He knew exactly where Jamie lived. Since the defeat of Pitch, what had happened almost two years ago, he visited the boy and his friends frequently.

Jack realized that he'd been on the lake for quite a while, because when he flew through the air, the sun was already rising. While Jack was swirling through the air, he remembered that Jamie had Christmas holiday, and that meant that they could be together the whole day.

He smiled at the thought, and then went towards the town.

It didn't take long for Jack to reach Burgess, and it only took about fifteen seconds to reach Jamie's house. Jack knew that Jamie was still asleep though, so he decided that Burgess could do with a little more snow. Jack flew up again, with Wind's help, and raised his staff towards the sky. He thought about the snowflakes falling down at a gently pace, just like every other time he wanted it to snow.

Only, nothing happened this time. Jack tried again, and again, and again, but it seemed like he couldn't make it snow. Again he looked at his staff. He was sure that there was nothing wrong with it. So why couldn't he make it snow? For the 302 years that he'd been Jack Frost, nothing like this had ever happened.

Jack descended towards the window that belonged to Jamie's room. The time went past really quickly. Judging by the clock on Jamie's nightstand, it was 7:39 am.

But then he saw it, in the reflection of the window. Yes, he saw himself, obviously. But that wasn't the thing that had bothered him. When he looked at his own reflection, Jack saw to his utter surprise, that his white hair had turned brown, and his eyes were turned into a hazel brown. Just like his past self. When he was Jackson Overland, and not Jack Frost. He stumbled backwards, and only too late did he realize that he wasn't on the steady ground below. Jack came down with a _thud_, the wind not being able to catch him in time. Groggily he sat up, and rubbed his head a few times. It wasn't like he hit it or something; it was just an unconscious action. After he adjusted to the pained feeling, he grinned. Jack never was the one to mourn over something like this for long. He was able to always see the fun side of it. Too bad it took him 300 years to remember that.

Jack waited for Jamie to come outside, and although he didn't like to wait much, he knew it would be worth it. Every time he was with Jamie, was something to never forget.

After what seemed like hours, Jamie exited the house, and went towards the park. To meet up with his other friends, probably. He hadn't noticed Jack yet, so he decided to follow his first believer.

Jamie was the first of his friends. Only a few people were occupying themselves at the park. Jamie looked around to make sure that he was the first, that he hadn't overlooked someone. Jack could see Jamie was a little bit disappointed to see that he was indeed the first. The boy sighed a little, but was soon distracted with the damp that formed in front of him.

'Hey, Jamie!' Jack called. He didn't want the boy to feel alone, so he decided it was about time that he took notice of the Winter Spirit. But Jamie didn't hear him. He was busy playing with the fog that appeared every time that he breathed, and didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

'Jamie?' Jack found it strange that Jamie still didn't hear him after the second time. Maybe he was fooling the Spirit by pretending he didn't see or hear him. But that wasn't something for Jamie to do. He knew all too well that Jack didn't like such games. It reminded him of his lonely years, from before he became a Guardian. Jamie knew that Jack was sensitive about that time. So why did he act like this right now?

Tired of Jamie acting like that, Jack went to stand in front of him. 'All right, Jamie. You know that isn't funny. So please can you-' Before Jack could finish his sentence, Jamie turned around and ran.

Right through him.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... What do you think? Like I said in the Autor's Note above, I would love to hear your opinion!**

**Forever Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Already a day too late... that's a great start! (not...) I'm sorry to keep you waiting, and I hope I can make it up with this chapter!**

**Those who read my other stories, know that I always thank the people who'd reviewed for the previous chapter, and I'll keep that tradition on this story too!**

**So thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- Guest (November 15th)**

**- mycove**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Zaito Shion**

**- RockingReezy**

**- Guest (November 17th)**

**- RisingStar313**

**And thanks to those who have followed/favored/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** nor ****_How to Train your Dragon_**

* * *

The hollow feeling Jack had inside, wasn't unfamiliar, but it wasn't something Jack liked to feel as well. He gasped, like he'd been holding his breath for a while, and with one hand he touched his belly.

'Jamie?' Jack said silently. He couldn't believe it. His very first believer didn't believe in him anymore. Jack felt his whole world shatter into pieces. After three hundred years, he was finally believed in. finally had believers. But then, after two small years he was thrown back into the harsh loneliness he used to live in. He couldn't stop the tears that had formed in his eyes. He felt betrayed. How could they do this to him? What had he done wrong?

He looked at Jamie's retreating figure and did the first thing that came up in his mind. He turned around and left. He needed to know what was happening.

'I need to see North,' Jack muttered to himself while he was flying. He changed course towards the North Pole, and within an hour he saw the lights of Santoff Clausen shining brightly in the northern sky. Through the windows he could see some yetis that were busy with making toys, and elves carrying plates with cookies and milk. But that didn't really matter to Jack. Right now he needed answers. And the best man he could think of for that was North. Since they first met, he'd been like a father for him, always giving him the right advice, and look after him when needed.

Just like Jack had expected, North was in his office, shaping another sculpture out of ice. North, also known as Santa Clause, wore a red shirt and black pants that were held up high by the brown-and-red checked belt. His shoes were made of brown leather. He had white-grey hair that came to his shoulders, and a big beard in the same color that reached his chest. His brows were thick black, and they stood out perfectly against his bright blue eyes. On his left under arm, he had a big tattoo, with the word 'nice' standing out amongst the much smaller words that were names. On his right arm he had the same tattoo, only with different names, and 'naughty' instead of 'nice'.

Jack pushed the window of the office open up far enough for him to slip in, and then closed it again. The music that North was listening to sounded throughout the whole office, and it gave off a nice atmosphere.

It seemed that North was too occupied with his work to notice him, and Jack let him continue for a little longer with working on the sculpture.

When all of his patience was used, he cleared his throat. North probably didn't hear him, because he didn't even look up to check was the sound was. Jack cleared his throat again, and again North didn't hear him. An awful feeling started to spread from his stomach throughout his whole body. _Not them too, _Jack thought.

'Ehm… North?' Jack said, hoping that North would look up and acknowledge him. But nothing happened, except for North working on the ice sculpture.

'HEY NORTH!' Jack yelled. When North again didn't respond, his thought had been confirmed. A lump the size of a tennis ball appeared in his throat, and Jack stumbled backwards.

'This can't be happening. Guardians can see each other, no matter what. Heck, you can even see spirits… WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME?' Anger welled up in him, and he smashed his fist onto the desk where the ice sculpture stood. A loud _bang_ could be heard throughout the office, and North hit the wrong spot of the ice sculpture - resulting it to shatter into pieces.

'Rimsky Korsakov!' he said while he jumped backwards a little. Jack looked up, surprised. What had happened?

It didn't take long before realization hit Jack. Looking around him, a found a pencil box standing on the corner of the desk. Slowly he raised his hand, and moved it towards the box. When he was near enough, he gave it a little push. Instead of his hand phasing through the box, he could actually feel it, before it fell over the edge of the desk. When it hit the ground, all the pencils and pens that were in the box spread over the ground. Jack looked up to see North staring at the spot where the box used to be before it fell.

'How…?' North asked himself. Jack looked around again, and his eyes fell upon the window. He remembered how Jamie became his first believer, and he wondered if it would work with North as well? Only this time, he would do it a lot less complicated. He walked over towards the window and froze it. After it was frozen, he wrote four letters on the window.

_HELP_

After that, he wrote another four letters.

_JACK_

Jack looked behind him, and saw that North was looking at the windows. But he could see that he didn't fully understood what was going on. So he wrote more.

_I'M HERE_

Suddenly, North's eyes grew wider, and Jack could see he understood now.

'Jack?' he said, thinking that he'd gone mad. Who wouldn't be, after experiencing all what had happened in the last few minutes?

'It's really me, North,' Jack responded. But North didn't hear him. Jack didn't understand. North acknowledged he was here, so why didn't he hear or see him?

Sighing, Jack turned back to face the window again and wrote down a single word.

_YES_

'I… I can't believe it. You were gone for almost a month!' Jack looked at North, shocked. A month?! How was that even possible? He'd just been gone for one night, right?

North must have been waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one, he started to worry.

'Jack, are you still there?' he asked. He looked at the window, hoping to see the words Jack wanted to say forming on them. He was relieved when they actually did.

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I LEFT YESTERDAY_

'No Jack, you didn't,' North said. He could remember the day Jack left very clearly. 'You left because you wanted to escape from Phil. After you were gone, Phil came to me, and complained half an hour about what you did. I told him you were pulling prank on him. He calmed down eventually and went back to work.

But then you never returned. I and Bunny started to look for you, because Tooth and Sandy had to work all day. But when we didn't find you, we started to think you were gone. We've looked everywhere, I swear!' North said, as if he was afraid that Jack wouldn't believe him. 'We even went to Sahara! But you were gone. There was no place on Earth we didn't check. We used snow globes to trace you down, but they couldn't lead us to you. That was moment we knew you were gone. The globes can and will always transport you to anything or anyone on world. And they couldn't transport us to you. You vanished from planet!'

While North was telling Jack what had happened, he'd sat down and absorbed the information. He clung at it as if it was his lifeline. As if it was the only thing that could help him understand. And it was. It really was. Because no one else could give Jack this information - the information he needed to explain everything. But the only thing that it didn't explain was what had happened in the meantime to Jack. What had caused him to disappear from the planet? To leave neither trace nor sign of him if he even was alive at all.

Jack needed some time alone to think. He needed some time to put the pieces of the puzzle that resembled this mystery together.

He turned towards the window, and before he left through it, he wrote one more message:

_I NEED TO THINK. MEET ME HERE TOMORROW. SAME TIME_

He didn't see North nodding in acknowledgement, because he'd already left. He turned towards the sun, which was in its period to be in the sky 24/7, indicating it was summer at the Pole.

He looked around, and saw nothing but Santoff Claussen. With one last glance towards said building, he let the wind carry him to Antarctica. That was the place he always went when he needed some time alone to think.

* * *

He watched as the vast ice of the Pole turned into the water of the Atlantic Ocean while he flew past it. He reached his destination in only seventeen minutes, and he was currently sitting on the edge of one of the many cliffs of Antarctica. He'd sat there for three minutes now, and he was already lost in his thoughts. Why was it that nobody, not even the Guardians, could see him? Was it because they all stopped believing in him when he'd somehow disappeared? He knew that couldn't be the truth. Guardians never stopped believing in one of them, ever. Even if he or she had been gone for who knows how long. They would always be able to see him of her. So it was a really confusing situation Jack was in right now. And he just couldn't think of any possible and logical conclusion as to why this was happening to him.

If he'd just paid more attention to his surroundings, Jack would have seen the clear, white spot that appeared out of nowhere in front of him. But he didn't. The white spot grew bigger and bigger, and while it grew, it started to draw some snow in it, as if it was a vortex. What Jack would later discover, it really was a vortex.

When it had grown three feet in size, Jack finally noticed it. He felt something tugging at him, and when he looked up, he saw it. He didn't know what to think of it. It started to draw things into it with more pressure, and all the while it grew bigger. It stopped growing when it had reached the width of fifteen feet, and Jack could vaguely see the center swirling.

'What the heck is happening?' Jack muttered while he stood up. That was a wrong thing to do, because the vortex could suck him in with less effort. And it did. When Jack took a step backwards, he lost balance.

Before he could do anything, he was sucked in. And after that, the vortex just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Another chapter for you! I thought I could treat you guys with an earlier update. In this chapter, Hiccup will appear, as will the other teens. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- RisingStar313**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**and everyone else who's favored/followed/read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and ROTG**

* * *

When Jack woke up, he found himself lying in a forest. From the snow that covered the trees and the ground, he could tell it was winter, which meant that he didn't skip more than a few months, if he did skip some time at all. He pushed himself up from the ground, and when he was fully standing, he looked around. The forest he was in was quiet. That was logical, because every animal that lived in the forest would most likely be in hibernation. But it was still unsettling to Jack.

Because he didn't know what forest he was in, and thus didn't know which direction would lead him towards the nearest village or city, he chose a random path.

It soon turned out he'd chosen the right one, because after half an hour, he could see smoke in the sky above the tree line. Just then did Jack realize that he could've flown his way towards here, instead of walking. He mentally slapped himself, but continued to walk after all. It was another two minutes before he'd reached the edge of the forest.

And what he saw didn't make any sense to him.

* * *

The houses that adorned the village were made of wood, and they looked like they'd appeared from some historical picture. The houses circled the plaza that was in the center, and behind those houses stood more houses, all the way towards the sea that Jack could see in the distance. There was a strange construction in the middle of the center: a pole with a giant bowl on top of it.

Wondering what could be in it, Jack flew up. When he was able to see what was inside of it, he wondered what kind of weird people lived here. The bowl was filled with lots of fish of various sorts, and the smell that came from it was almost too much for Jack. He quickly descended towards the ground, and looked around again.

He noticed that there was a building to the left of him that had no walls, only bars made of thick wooden poles, as if they had to hold something very heavy. The other houses had all some kind of dragon head on top of the house, just above the front door, all made of wood. It was as if they'd never heard of houses made of stone.

Jack turned around, and saw that the mountain he was facing held two gigantic doors at the center, and Jack wondered what could be there. But he was soon interrupted from his thoughts when the front door of the house that stood closest to the mountain opened.

Jack's curiosity took the best of him, and he flew towards the house. He saw a boy around his age stepping out of the house. He had russet brown hair, wore a light green tunic under a brown fur vest and dark green leggings under that. When Jack looked down, he saw to his utter surprise that the boy only wore one fur-covered boot; he was missing his left foot. Instead of a foot that normally should've been there, this boy had a prosthetic made of wood and metal. When he leaned on it, Jack could see it used a spring to make things more comfortable while walking. Jack couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that boy to lose his left leg at such an age.

Jack saw the boy turning around to face the inside of his house again, and Jack flew closer to hear what he was saying.

'Hurry up, Toothless! I want to make sure that we're the first to be at the academy. You don't want Astrid to pull up another crazy idea for dragon training again, do you?' the boy said. Jack wondered who the so-called Toothless person could be. Even more so, why would anyone be called Toothless? It could be because said person was really toothless, but wouldn't that be covered by dentures the dentists use to make for old people?

Jack nearly jumped back five feet when a dragon walked out of the house.

'What the hell?!' he yelled out. Why was there a dragon in front of him? Dragons were a myth, right? They weren't real! But this one looked really real. Jack could clearly see it. Its bat-like wings were folded against its black body. Big green eyes looked at the boy, and when Jack's gaze traveled towards the back of the dragon, he could see that it missed his left tail. Instead there was a bright red fin with a symbol on it, which connected with the saddle that was on the dragon's back.

'This must be some kind of sick joke,' Jack muttered. Then he came to another conclusion. 'I must have drifted off when I was at Antarctica. I'm dreaming this. I have to wake up.' Jack slapped his cheek after he'd said that, and was really disappointed when he still was in this weird village - now with a red mark on his stinging cheek. The only thing that had changed was that the dragon was staring at him _directly._ Jack looked back, wondering if the dragon could see him. It could be quite possible; animals used to sense his presence all the time because of their instincts. So to have the dragon be able to see him shouldn't be such a surprise for him. But it was. Because dragons shouldn't be real.

'Toothless? What's wrong bud?' the boy asked while he patted said dragon. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. A boy around his age, acting like the dragon was some kind of pet to him. And the dragon accepted it! From what Jack had read - and heard from Jamie - dragons are wild and ferocious beasts. In every fairy tale that Jack had heard of and which contained dragons, they were the bad, mean monsters that brought disaster with them.

And now Jack was proven wrong, by what he was seeing right before his own eyes.

The black dragon walked towards where Jack was standing, and sniffed him. Jack, in the meantime, stood stock-still while he was being smelled, hoping that the dragon would leave him alone.

'Toothless? What are you doing? I swear, if you're going to chase another rabbit for three hours, I will promise you that I won't go flying with you for two weeks!' the boy threatened. The dragon turned around to face the boy, and let out a little howl.

'Oh, for the love of Thor, just come here Toothless, so I can mount you.' Jack let these words sink in. The boy was talking about Thor, and that was a god from the Norse mythology. At least Jack now knew where he was. But he still didn't understand the fact that there was a dragon here, and that this village just seemed so odd.

Jack thought he'd seen everything that was weird by now, but again, he was proven wrong when the boy mounted Toothless, and flew off.

Hoping that Jack could hear more answers from the boy, he decided to follow them. He took off, and soon he flew next to them. Toothless would look at him occasionally, as if he was making sure that he was seeing him.

* * *

Toothless didn't know what to think. It felt as if there was someone next to him, but he couldn't see anyone. He tried to convince himself that there really was nothing, that the only thing that could be next to him would be a dragon or a bird – which were rarely around Berk – and not a person. But nothing helped. The feeling that there was a human next to him just returned every time he tried to get rid of it.

Eventually Toothless just gave up. How often he would look, he couldn't see anything. But besides the feeling that there was somebody around him, Toothless had another one. This feeling told him that something was going to happen. Something bad. And he didn't know to who, but he had a hunch. Hiccup had always this ability to attract trouble, and it seemed he just wouldn't take a break. He had to be very cautious now if he wanted to be prepared. Because most of the times that Hiccup was in trouble, he was with him – and that was the reason he too was always in trouble.

* * *

But nothing happened at all when they flew towards the academy. Just like Hiccup had wanted it, he was the first to arrive. When they'd landed, he jumped off of Toothless after clicking his prosthetic leg free from the stirrup. Toothless walked away, and chose a spot to heat up and lay down on it. After he'd done that, he closed his eyes, waiting for Hiccup to finish whatever he was doing.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was looking at a map that had been pinned on a wooden board. Several places were marked with an X. Those places would be for various exercises. The X that marked the edge of Berk – where the woods met the sea – was where the dragon trainers would have to dodge obstacles at a high speed, the obstacles being the rock-pillars that rose from the sea. There were many other exercises all over the island, and every one of them was to improve the bond between dragon and trainer, and to train their skills. They had to be prepared for when Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged or whoever would attack Berk. If they weren't in top-shape, then there would be no difference between fighting with dragons or without.

But Hiccup knew that everyone was getting a bit tired from all the training exercises, so he decided to give them a break the next day. Just to empty their heads – for some people it would be an easier task than others – or do whatever they wanted. They deserved it. Everyone, even the twins, had given their all when training. And you could see the progress that was being made. Hiccup smiled when he remembered the evening before. Over dinner, his dad had complemented him with his work. He'd told him that he was proud of him, and nothing could make Hiccup happier than that.

'What are you thinking of?' Hiccup jumped, startled. He saw Astrid Hofferson standing on his right side. She wore her usual outfit – a shirt made of green, grey and blew straps of fabric, brownish straps around her wrists and underarms and spiked shoulder pads that matched her spiked skirt. Under the skirt she wore dark blue leggings, and brown fur boots. Her golden blond hair was tied in a braid, and a head band was supposed to keep the bangs out of her sapphire blue eyes, but it didn't do its job very well. Astrid would constantly have to push the bangs behind her ears, only for them to just fall back to their old places. He hadn't heard her and Stormfly entering the academy because he'd been lost in his thoughts. That would happen a lot of time. It was just who Hiccup was. A thinker.

'Nothing important,' Hiccup replied. Astrid just shrugged. After that, they waited for the rest of the teens to arrive.

Snotlout Jorgenson was third. He was what a Viking teen had to be. Strong, beefy arms, black hair, covered by an metal Viking helmet with curled horns, a big belt around his waist, with a buckle that had some face carved in it. He wore a black fur vest over a brownish shirt, and brown pants and fur boots. Snotlout was really self-confident, and would most of the time forget about his responsibilities, but deep down, he cared deeply for his friends. And then there was the fact that he was Hiccup's cousin. Snotlout's dragon, a male Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang, had a fiery red color and yellow eyes.

Snotlout was followed by Fishlegs Ingerman, a big but smart Viking. Fishlegs had straw blond hair and grey eyes. He wore a tunic covered by fur that reached over his knees and dark green leggings that went into his fur boots. Fishlegs was – after Hiccup – the most experienced with dragons knowledge. He was Hiccup's back up, and was really kind to everyone. Before the piece that had come on Berk, he would be anxious most of the time, but when it came to battle, he would be a true Viking. His dragon was a female Gronckle, called Meatlug. She had brown scales and yellow eyes. She was, just like Fishlegs, a really caring dragon, and loved him as much as he loved her.

The last ones that were to arrive were the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They had both white blond hair and blue eyes. Ruffnut wore a grey top with a yellow-brown skirt underneath that matched her jacket. Over her skirt she wore a brown belt with a clasp just like the one Snotlout had. She also wore dark brown leggings and black fur boots. Wrapped around her under arms were blue bands, and both of her upper arms had thin blue threads around them. Her hair was braided in two big ones, and two little ones that seemed to poke out of her head.

Her brother, Tuffnut, had clothes like she had, but a little different. Instead of a short yellow-brownish jacket, Tuffnut wore a brown-greenish fur vest, a grey tunic with a brown belt made of fabric around his waist, light grey pants and brown fur boots. He also wore green bands around his under arms.

Both wore a Viking helmet with two long and two shorter horns, and a necklace with a dragon tooth on it. They shared a green, male Zippleback. The right head belonged to Ruffnut, and was called Barf. The left head, called Belch, belonged to Tuffnut.

Once their riders had hopped off of them, all the dragons went to Toothless to lay down as well, and the teens gathered around Hiccup and the wooden board.

'What are we going to do?' Fishlegs asked, hoping that today's training would be something in his and Meatlug's favor. Fishlegs had asked the question everybody wanted to ask, because everyone looked at Hiccup, waiting for an answer.

'Well, today will be a mix of various things that will come in handy when you're fighting with of fleeing from an enemy-'

'Ha! Fleeing from an enemy is something you would do, not me!' Snotlout interrupted. Hiccup sighed. After three years, they somehow managed to still see the scrawny and weak boy Hiccup used to be.

'Snotlout, please. Will you just quit it?' Hiccup asked. He didn't wait for a response though, he just continued to talk.

'All right. As I was saying, we're going to do a mix of exercises. On this map here,' Hiccup pointed to the map behind him, 'you can see that I marked a few places on or around Berk with an X. You'll all get a map like this one, and I want you to do all the exercises that you can do on the place you are that moment. I will fly around and watch you guys, all right?' Astrid and Fishlegs nodded, but the twins and Snotlout sighed.

'Do we really have to do this?' Tuffnut said. 'I mean, if an enemy is attacking us, I would most likely attack him with our dragons, and not with flying some stupid figures.' Ruffnut and Snotlout nodded in agreement.

Hiccup had to think for anything to motivate the three a moment, but then he knew something.

'I wasn't finished yet,' he lied. 'The one who I think is doing best today, gets the day off tomorrow.' The twins looked at each other, with their mind set on one thing: being the best. Snotlout only blew onto his knuckle and brushed it on his vest afterwards, as if he was trying to clean it. 'Don't waste your time. Everyone knows I'm the best, obviously,' he said. Astrid only looked at Hiccup with a smirk. She was the only one – besides Hiccup – who knew that everyone would get a day off tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting on one of the many benches that surrounded the arena, watching the scene that unfolded in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my second longest chapter I've ever posted... yay! I hope you liked it, and I will post another chapter next week (maybe earlier).**

**Forever Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey hey, guess what? Another chapter! I tend to make some characters go a little OOC, but I hope you don't mind. Well, I'll find it out later, I guess. I don't have really much to say, so I'll just go on with my "ritual" as I call it :P.**

**Thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Interested Fan**

**- Guest (November 24th)**

**- Guest (Also November 24th)**

**- Snowflake**

**- Cocoaflower**

**You really make my day with your reviews, they keep me wanting to write every chapter even better than the previous ones!**

**And also thanks to everyone who favored/followed/read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_How to Train your Dragon_**** nor ****_Rise of the Guardians_**

* * *

Jack decided that he would follow Hiccup, since he would be going everywhere for a while, and that way Jack could see everything that the teens had to do in this so-called training session. After Hiccup had given them a location each, and a smaller version of an old-fashioned clock – where you use the sun's light to cast a shadow on the plate. Jack remembered those, he'd seen them in the first century that he was Jack Frost. After that, it transformed, and eventually it became the clock that people had in 2013.

Every teen got to train on one location until the shadow had passed a quarter of the round plate, after that, they would switch from location. It wasn't really hard to understand, even for the twins.

Jack had already tried to remember their names, because Hiccup had said them all, but it took some time. The only names he could remember were from the blond girl Astrid, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless because he'd seen them first, and Astrid because that seemed to be the only normal name around here. At least for Jack it was normal.

'All right, let's get started then,' Astrid said, and with that everyone except Hiccup took off on their dragons.

'Okay bud, I'll put this stuff away, and then we can go too,' Hiccup said, while he rolled the big version of the map.

Jack decided to come down into the arena, maybe he could get to know Hiccup a little better. He seemed like a really nice guy, and Jack hoped that he would see him. He silently jumped down, and walked closer towards Hiccup. But because of his bad luck, he just had to trip over an empty crate that lay on the ground. Jack cursed, and held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't be seen.

When Hiccup heard something behind him, he immediately turned around. At first he saw nothing, and he was about to shrug it off. But when he looked at Toothless, he saw that his dragon had peered his head up and started to growl a little, as if there was an intruder. Hiccup looked around him again, and this time he saw the crate that stood a few meter from the wall laying on its side. Hiccup walked over to it, and sat turned it back. Wiping the dirt from his hands, Hiccup started to examine every piece of the arena, hoping to find out who or what had caused the crate to topple over. Toothless had stood up in the meantime, and was sniffing the ground. It was strange, because he couldn't smell anything. Yet he was sure that the same person that he had sensed before was in the arena now.

Jack blew out the air he'd been holding, relieved that Hiccup nor Toothless didn't seem to see him. Speaking of Toothless, said dragon was slowly approaching the spot where Jack was standing that moment. Jack slowly walked backwards, cautious not to stumble over anything else that might lie on the floor of the arena. But he was stopped when he felt the feeling of being walked through again. This time, it was Hiccup, who was approaching Hiccup.

The feeling was one you wouldn't get adjusted to. It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water over him and setting him on fire at the same time. Jack knew that was impossible, but it still felt that way. Jack gasped a little, and put one hand on his chest, just where his heart was.

'Come on bud, it was probably the wind. Maybe a snowstorm is coming,' Hiccup said and he looked at the sky. There was no cloud to be seen, just the vast blue. Hiccup knew that a beginning snowstorm wasn't the answer, but he couldn't think of any other logical explanation. He shrugged his shoulders and mounted Toothless.

After two pats on the neck, Toothless took off, followed by Jack. But what no-one knew nor saw, was that another thing followed them.

* * *

Oblivious to Jack and the other unknown presence, Hiccup flew towards the right side of the island, where Fishlegs should be practicing. He was given the task to train their dodging-abilities, by using the rock pillars that stuck out of the sea as obstacles.

Jack used the time he was there to get to know Fishlegs and his dragon – called Meatlug, he now knew – a little better. Fishlegs seemed like a nice guy with a big and caring heart – a bit like Tooth. But Fishlegs was also very cautious, and he could sometimes annoy you with his knowledge of dragons.

Meatlug was a brown colored Gronckle, and a female. Jack saw that Meatlug wasn't as fast as Toothless, and that she could fire lava from her mouth – only six times before she had to rest, but still. It was kind of awesome.

What also caught Jacks attentions were his surroundings. The air around him was so much fresher than the air in his time. And the pillars formed a sight to never forget, it was so strange, yet amazing. Jack knew one wouldn't find something like this in 2013 anymore. Jack even wondered why there weren't any dragons in his time, because there seemed to be so many of them here. How could they become extinct? And more important when? Could Jack prevent that from happening?

But immediately Jack knew that the answer was no. He'd seen it in many TV series. If one messes with time, the future – and the present how the character knew it – would be so different from what it used to be. One could cause a disastrous life if he or she changed something in the past. So Jack mustn't do that now. He had to accept the fact that all of these wonderful creatures would disappear forever. Cast out, and only remaining as a myth that people tell to their children.

'Fishlegs, not again. Please?' Hiccup asked. Fishlegs and Meatlug hadn't hit one of the pillars at all, but only because they flew around the field of rock pillars, instead of through it.

'What?' Fishlegs asked. 'Meatlug and I probably won't fit between the spaces of those things – sorry girl, I still love you, but the both of us might take too much space – and above of all; you can't see really much in there! The mist will make you sure you don't see anything coming!'

Hiccup only sighed and shook his head. 'Fishlegs,' he started, 'I'm sorry to say it; but you really have to do it. What if Alvin ambushes us, or Dagur, or even some other unknown tribe? What if we have to split up, and the enemy manages to surround you. Left and right are people who want you dead, and your only way out is through the field. Try to imagine that, because I want you to be prepared for what might come. I don't want to lose one of us.' Jack could only look at Hiccup. Was he being serious? That sounded a bit harsh, if Jack might say so himself. But then again; this was a time of Viking-wars, and who knows how much enemies this village has made? For all Jack could tell, they might be against all other the Viking tribes. But that seemed to unrealistic to Jack.

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Fishlegs sighed, and he slumped his shoulders. Jack felt sorry for Fishlegs. He could tell that the Viking teen wasn't looking forward to it at all, but from the time Jack had to get to know everyone, he knew that Hiccup wasn't someone who would be joking about this. So if Hiccup thought this was the best for them, it probably was.

'Fishlegs?' Hiccup flew closer towards said teen. Fishlegs looked up, and saw that Hiccup was giving him a reassuring smile. 'I know you can do it, just don't doubt yourself.' With that Hiccup and Toothless flew away, and after Jack shot a quick glance at Fishlegs and Meatlug, he followed them.

* * *

The next stop was near Raven Point. There, in the forest, the twins would be practicing on how to set up traps for the enemy. Hiccup had known from the very beginning that a disaster would come, and he was just happy that the air hadn't been dry for almost two months; no forest fire would arise. Hiccup remembered the day he'd seen Torch, a Typhoomerang he'd met when said dragon was just a hatchling, and when the Village almost was destroyed by a forest fire. That day, traps had been involved too, resulting in the twins getting trapped in one of them in the afternoon. They'd found them the next morning, sleeping against each other in the net.

So Hiccup was surprised to find nothing at the place where the twins would be practicing. Not even the twins themselves. He jumped off of Toothless and made a circle, hoping to see them.

'Uhm, guys? You there?' Hiccup asked. He walked a bigger circle, making sure he didn't miss a spot. Just when he was about to look in some bushes, he heard something. He turned around, only to find a net dangling from a thick tree branch; a trap made by the twins. Said Vikings jumped out of another group of bushes, giving each other a high five.

'We did it!' cheered Ruffnut. Tuffnut grinned. They hadn't noticed Hiccup and Toothless yet.

'I told you this trap would work. I knew Hiccup would be the perfect one to test it!' Tuffnut said, and he head-butted his sister.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am here. Your trap activated on its own.' The twins turned to their left when they heard Hiccup's voice. Their happiness disappeared immediately.

Then Ruffnut turned towards her brother. 'I told you it wouldn't work! Yak-head. Now we have to make another one!' she said.

Tuffnut turned to face her. 'How come this is my fault? You thought of this in the first place! You butt-elf.' They continued to call each other names, and Hiccup had to stand between them to make them quiet.

'Will you please just shut up?!' he said. The twins shut up.

'Look, the plan was good. I think that it went wrong because there wasn't enough pressure on the rope that should've held everything in place. So when you're making another trap, be sure to think of that, all right?' Hiccup asked. The twins nodded.

'And you don't have to make another trap. You can just use this one again, and make sure that the rope has enough pressure on it.' Hiccup walked toward the trap, and let Toothless rise him up. He then unlocked the security, and the net fell down with a _thump_. Hiccup didn't expected a sound at all, so he was surprised when he heard it. He looked back, and saw that Barf and Belch had appeared next to their riders. Hiccup just shrugged it off; the Zippleback probably hit the ground with its tail, resulting in the _thump_.

* * *

It wasn't Barf and Belch who had made the sound. Also, there was nothing wrong with the trap. It had activated, because Jack had walked into it. He was now standing up, rubbing his butt – where he'd landed on. Jack walked around cautiously, not wanting to walk into another trap by accident. Luckily for him, he didn't. And when he'd returned to Hiccup, Hiccup just took off on Toothless. Jack followed him quickly, not wanting to be left alone.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just remembered that today is Thanksgiving! We don't have that in Holland, but because the majority that reads this story is from the USA, it thought it would be nice to say: **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Forever Me**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Oh no, I feel so terrible! Thanks to Guest who reviewed just now, I realized that chapter five was the same as chapter four... I'm so sorry!**

**Even worse is, because that, I don't have chapter five anymore! Now I have to write it again! Again, I am really, really sorry! I'll post it as soon as I can, but first I have to re-write it... :'( I feel so stupid right now...**

**Forever Me**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Yes! I haven't lost chapter five! You don't know how happy I am right now!**

**In this chapter the angst can begin. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't... You just have to see for yourself!**

**Now that the chapter is finally here, I can re-write my thanks:**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Cocoaflower**

**- Guest (November 30th) I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that will mess with what I have in mind for this story... You see, I plan everything ahead before I write it down... again, sorry.**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Guest (December 4th) I totally hate that to, that's why I always give myself a deadline (max. 7 days after last update)**

**I'm not sure if there were more who'd reviewed chapter 4, I had deleted chapter 5 (which turned out to be the same as chapter 4, except for the A/N) and thought later that I shouldn't have done that. So for those who'd reviewed and who's name isn't written, I'm sorry, and thank you!**

**Also thanks to those who'd reviewed/followed/favored this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

Jack followed Hiccup when he'd left the house, and wondered what he was planning to do. He was holding a sack, and its contents were unknown to him. At the edge of the forest, Astrid awaited Hiccup, with a sack on her own. Now Jack was really curious. He decided to keep an eye on them, and flew behind them, not losing them out of his view once.

* * *

'Come on, Hiccup! You don't keep a lady waiting in the cold!' Astrid yelled. She was already near the cove, while Hiccup was trying to catch up with her. In the winter, he was always the slowest of the teens, due to his prosthetic leg. It would slip all the times, and he had to be very cautious when he was going somewhere with haste.

When he'd finally reached Astrid, she turned around and entered the cove. Like they'd hoped, the lake that was in the cove was frozen. And that was perfect for what they wanted to do.

* * *

Gobber's great-grandfather, Jörgen, was also a blacksmith. One time, during winter he was sharpening some small axes, when the hilt of one broke. The axe fell to the ground and glided all the way over to his extra pair of boots - Jörgen always had an extra pair because one Terrible Terror managed to steal his old pair, and he never saw them again. So when his shoes would be stolen again, he would have and extra pair.

Jörgen was about to pick the axe up, when he saw how the axe and his shoes looked like they were one. An idea popped up in his mind, and he abandoned the other axes that needed sharpening.

Normally, people would slip when they were walking over ice, because of the lack of grip. But maybe, if people would be able to get some grip by cutting a bit in the ice, they wouldn't fall.

With that in mind, he secured the axe on the downside of a foot-size piece of wood. When he'd done that, he put some leather straps on it, so that the contraption could be secured on the foot, without falling off. Looking at the resulting, he made another one, but this time for the other foot. He nodded approvingly, and immediately went towards the nearest lake, which was behind the great hall. He strapped the contraptions on his feet, and stepped on the ice. After some wobbling, he was standing steadily on the ice, and a grin was appearing on his face. He couldn't believe it! It really worked!

Just when he was about to turn around, he fell backwards. He looked at the contraptions, and decided that the axes where too round. He had to make them straighter, so that he wouldn't fall back- or forwards in the future.

He'd done just that, and returned to the lake. Trying again, he managed to move himself over the ice without slipping. Vikings had gathered to see what he was trying to do, and when the saw what he had on his feet, everyone wanted it too. Jörgen decided to call them ice-slicers, because they could resemble a knife trying to slice through something. From then on, ice-slicing was something that people would do every time the water would freeze. And that was something Hiccup and Astrid were going to do right now.

'All right! I can't wait to stand on the ice again!' Astrid said. She truly loved ice-slicing, and every year she would be the first to stand on the ice. This year was no exception. When Hiccup stood by the bank of the lake, Astrid had already put on her ice-slicers, and was making figures on the ice. She wasn't really confident yet, she had to get adjusted to the feeling again.

Hiccup smiled. It always made him happy to see Astrid having fun. He took his ice-slicer, and put it on. The first year that Hiccup had to live with one leg, he'd invented a prosthetic ice-slicer. He could replace his prosthetic with the specialized one, and he could ice-slice like everyone else. It only took a little more effort.

'You know, you could've waited for me,' he said, knowing that Astrid would never do that when it came to ice-slicing.

'In your dreams! You know how much I love this!' she smiled again, and made a big circle. Hiccup was now standing on the ice as well, and was readjusting too. But when he was sure he wouldn't fall, he went over to Astrid.

'Isn't this amazing, Hiccup?' she asked. Hiccup nodded. It was indeed amazing. When Hiccup saw that the waters froze, he'd decided to take Astrid on a date to ice-slice. This date to be precisely. They'd left their dragons at home, giving them some well-deserved rest.

They ice-sliced for a long while, and eventually, Hiccup lost his balance and fell. Astrid laughed at his clumsiness, and made a few more figures, just to show off how well-balanced she was.

'Really Hiccup? This shouldn't be so hard, right?' Hiccup stood up, and was about to follow her, when she saw her fall as well. Not it was his time to laugh.

'Says who?' he said, while he was laughing. Only Astrid didn't laugh back. She seemed tense, and looked around.

'Shhh!' she said.

Hiccup stopped laughing when he saw her expression. It looked almost scared. 'What's wrong?' he asked, and made another attempt to near her. But he stopped in his tracks when he realized what made Astrid so tense. When he'd moved, a loud crackling sound could be heard. He looked down, and saw the lines that indicated the cracks. He looked a little up, and saw that Astrid was surrounded by the cracks as well.

'Hiccup…' she said. They knew what could happen.

It'd happened once before: A Viking was ice-slicing on his own, early in the winter. When he didn't return to the village, people began to wonder about his whereabouts. It wasn't long after they started searching that they found the lake he was ice-slicing on, with a hole in it - big enough for a Viking to fall through. That was when the other people realized what had happened, and that the Viking would never return.

'It's okay, Astrid. We just have to move very cautiously towards the bank, okay?' he responded. Astrid nodded, and did what he said. Slowly and really cautiously, she moved towards the bank, ignoring the crackling sound the ice made.

When Hiccup was sure she was safe, he made his own way towards her. He kept his eyes fixated on her, knowing that if he looked down, he could fall easier. The ice cracked dangerously underneath him, but he didn't look down. Too bad that he missed the dent in the ice because of that. His prosthetic became stuck, and already felt like falling even before he really did. He hit the ice with a dull _thump_, and panicked a bit. With his heartbeat in his throat, he stood up, and took another step. But then the ice broke, and he fell right through it.

'Hiccup!' Astrid yelled.

Jack had watched the entire scene in front of him, and he remembered his own experiences with ice-skating. He had a feeling that he should be on stand-by, ready when something would happen, and he was relieved he followed that feeling. When he saw Hiccup fall through the ice, he made a bee-line into the water himself. _I'm not letting you experience the same I thing I had to_, Jack thought. He became worried when he couldn't see much in the water. _It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._ Jack remembered these words very well. And to be in that exact same position he was in when he first woke up being Jack Frost, frightened him.

'Hiccup!' One moment he was standing in front of her, and the other he was gone. Just like that. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go after him, she would fall in too if she did. If she could just let the ice disappear, then Hiccup wouldn't be in trouble right now. Wait… She could! She turned around to call Stormfly, only to find that her beloved dragon wasn't there. _Why did we have to leave our dragons in the village?_ Astrid knew that she could do only one thing. So she turned around and ran towards the village, while letting out a Nadder call whenever she could. Hopefully Stormfly could hear her from a far distance. There was only so little time. Who knew how long Hiccup could keep his breath under water? She made more Nadder calls, and every time she would be closer to the village and further from Hiccup. And every step closer to the village, was a step further from Hiccup's life.

Finally she heard a response from Stormfly. Said dragon landed in front of Astrid, and she climbed up.

'We need to get to the cove!' Astrid patted Stormfly on the shoulder. 'Quickly!' she added. Stormfly understood that it was urgent, and didn't hesitate for a moment. They flew past the trees as fast as possible, and Astrid was grateful that Stormfly had heard her before she was halfway towards the village.

'There!' she said when she saw the cove. Of course Stormfly knew where it was, Astrid just felt the need to say it. They flew into the cove, and to the lake. But when Astrid looked at it, she was utterly surprised.

There Hiccup lay; on the bank of the lake. He wasn't moving, and that scared Astrid really much. Stormfly hadn't fully landed yet, but Astrid didn't waste time. She jumped off of the dragon and ran towards Hiccup.

'Hiccup! Please be okay, please be okay,' she begged. She fell onto her knees when she'd reached him, but she soon realized that he wasn't breathing. A giant lump formed in her throat, and with shaking hands she looked for a pulse.

There! It was still there, only faint.

'Okay, okay. What do I do?' she asked herself worriedly. She had seen others doing it when there was a dragon raid and someone stopped breathing when said person was hurt really bad, but she had never done it herself. She mimicked the motions as best as she could remember. She gently placed two fingers under his chin and lifted if up a little. With her other hand, she pinched his nose closed. She then gulped in some air, and blew it softly in his mouth.

She repeated this for six times, before Hiccup started coughing. Startled, Astrid leaned back, but then she relaxed. 'Thank Thor,' she muttered. Those were the most terrifying moments she'd ever experienced. Hiccup stopped coughing, but remained unconscious.

'We need to get him to the village. He needs to get to his house, like right now!' she mentally slapped herself so she was focused again. This wasn't over yet. Hiccup could get Hypothermia. Heck, he might even have it already, because he was shivering uncontrollably.

'Stormfly,' Astrid said, and said dragon approached her immediately. She crouched down so that Astrid could mount her easier while carrying Hiccup.

'Okay, I got this…' she encouraged herself. When she was settled on Stormfly's back, they took off towards the village. Astrid tried to shield Hiccup from the harsh, cold winds as good as possible, but there was always some that managed to get to him eventually.

The village appeared pretty soon in their sight, and Astrid steered Stormfly directly towards the Haddock House.

'Thanks Stormfly,' Astrid said while she dismounted her dragon. With Hiccup in her arms she ran towards the door. Because she couldn't open it with her hands, she decided to use her feet instead. She kicked at the door, and when it opened, she rushed inside, much to Stoick's surprise.

'What, in Odin's name, is going-' Then he saw Hiccup.

* * *

**A/N**

**This time I'm sure it's not the same chapter as the previous one. (*checks it over*) Yeah, I'm definitely sure :P**

**Also, I always get reviews and PMs about my stories, but know that you could always ask me things about myself. I got this from another writer on FanFiction, namely KidRobinFlash. KidRobinFlash wants to make a video with the answers that readers sent, and that made me thinking that I would love to answer some questions you might have as well, only not in a video (I have a very poor webcam and such...). You can ask me whatever you want, and I'll answer them if I don't think they're to private :P**

**I'll be looking forward to what will happen ;)**

**Forever Me**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Happy Sinterklaas! Maybe you know what Sinterklaas is, maybe you don't, but I'll tell you. It's a dutch tradition, and you can compare it to Christmas... So I wanted to give you something to day, and what would be better than another chapter?**

**So here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**- Yizuki**

**- RisingStar313**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Interested Fan**

**- Cocoaflower**

**And thanks to those who reviewed/favored/followed this story!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

'Son…' he said while he rushed over to Astrid to help her. He took his son gently in his arms, and shivered at the cold touch.

'What happened?' he asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Astrid looked at him, before she began to fiddle with her fingers.

'He- he fell through the ice. We were ice-slicing, and-' Just then this Stoick notice the ice-slicers at his son's feet. Astrid had kicked hers off when she was getting help.

'We need to get him warm, right now,' he said, and he walked over to the fire place. 'Astrid, I want you to get Hiccup's blanket from his bed.' Astrid nodded and walked upstairs.

Just then did the door open, and in came Gobber, along with Gothi. Seeing the look of confusing on his friends face, he explained: 'I just walked out of the forge when I saw Astrid carrying Hiccup inside. I knew something happened, so I just fetched Gothi immediately.' Stoick gave Gobber a thankful nod, and put the blanket around his son when Astrid returned with it.

'So… What happened?' Gobber asked.

Seeing that Astrid had a hard time to tell it, Stoick did instead. 'He fell through the ice while he and Astrid were ice-slicing.'

Gobber paled at that information, and looked at his former apprentice. 'Is he…?'

Stoick shook his head. 'No, he's alive. Thank Odin.'

'But... How? No one's ever survived a fall through the ice,' Gobber stated. While he and Stoick were discussing about that, Gothi walked over towards the unconscious teen, and examined him.

'I don't know.' Stoick turned to Astrid, who strangely was dry, except for the water that had come from Hiccup.

Seeing that she had to explain, Astrid took a breath. 'I don't know how. I went to fetch Stormfly, so she could melt the ice. But when I returned, he was already out of the lake and lay unconscious on the bank of it,' she said. Gobber and Stoick frowned at this. How could that happen? Stoick glanced at his son, who was still being examined by Gothi. She opened one of his eyelids, and looked if the reflexes did what they had to do. After that she stood up straight and went over to write in the ashes that were spread around the fireplace. Gobber went to stand behind her to translate.

'Hiccup has a case of Hypothermia. But he was lucky to have the less severe one. He'll be okay, but he could have a higher blood pressure, and can be a bit delusional. But other than that, he's fine. Just keep him warm for a while, until he wakes up. After that, keep him inside,' he translated.

Stoick nodded. 'Thank you, Gothi.' He then turned towards Gobber. 'Can you lead her home, please?' he asked.

Gobber nodded. 'No problem here.'

'Thanks.' Stoick went to sit next to his son. Once he was settled, he took Hiccup in his arms, to keep his body temperature steady. When he was sure Hiccup was comfortable, he looked up at Astrid, who was still standing in the house.

'Maybe it's best for you to go home. This must've been exhausting for you,' he suggested.

Astrid seemed to be thrown out of her thought when he said that, because she looked up a bit confused. But then she focused again and nodded. 'Maybe you're right,' she said and walked towards the door.

'Oh, and Astrid,' Stoick said. Astrid turned around to face the chief. 'Thank you for saving him.' Astrid nodded, and wanted to leave the house. But when she laid her hand on the handle, she was called again by Stoick.

'Astrid.' She turned around, again, and saw his serious face. 'Don't blame yourself,' he said. Astrid's eyes widened. How did he know that she was blaming herself? Well, it was the truth - that was obvious. If she hadn't gone on ice-slicing with him, then this would've never happened.

Instead of denying that she was blaming herself, she only nodded and said: 'Okay.' After that, she didn't know what else to do than leave the Haddocks alone.

At least, that was what she thought.

Jack was sitting on the kitchen table, and not once did his eyes leave Hiccup alone. He knew Hiccup would be okay, but still. You had to be prepared for the unexpected.

When he saw Hiccup floating motionless in the water, he felt his heart tighten at the sight. _No,_ he thought. _He can't die!_

With determination he swam over to Hiccup, and grabbed him. He could see the faint light that shone through the hole Hiccup fell through, and Jack used that as a beacon.

Although he was an immortal, he gasped for breath when he broke the surface. But he didn't waste time. Hiccup needed to get out of the ice-cold water. So he flew up, and once he'd landed on the bank of the lake, he gently laid Hiccup down.

'Okay… You- you need to be alive...' Jack muttered, while he examined Hiccup's body. _Why did I say that? It's not like he can hear me, is it?_ Jack thought. He shook his head and looked down towards Hiccup.

To his shock he couldn't see his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing, because there was none. _He's not breathing!_ Jack started to freak out on the inside.

Then he heard a roar above him. He looked up and saw Astrid flying towards them on her dragon. Jack had to think for a while, but then he remembered the dragon's name. _Stormfly_. He watched as Astrid jumped off of Stormfly and ran towards Hiccup.

'Hiccup! Please be okay, please be okay,' he heard her beg. After that, she started to try to make him breathe again, something Jack didn't thought they knew how to do in this age.

He'd followed them back to the village, back to Hiccup's house. And when he'd entered the house, he met Hiccup's father for the first time. Well, at least he thought it was his father. He couldn't be sure, after all. The man was big and bulky, and he had a big red beard that looked like it exploded from his chin. Some parts of his beard were braided, as was his hair. He had bright green eyes, and wore a green tunic with a – to Jack it looked like one – skirt made of various metal parts. Underneath it he wore red pants with stripes in a darker red color. To finish the picture, the man wore brown fur boots. _Does everyone wear fur boots? _Jack thought for a moment, before he focused on the scene in front of him again.

'What, in Odin's name, is going-' Jack saw his gaze turn towards Hiccup, who was still in Astrid's arms.

'Son…' the man nodded, and that confirmed Jack's thoughts. Hiccup's father walked over towards Hiccup, and took him in his own arms.

Jack felt a pang of jealousy when he saw how Hiccup was treated by his family. Well, his father and friends. How much love they gave him. Something Jack had never really known. Of course, North was like a father to him, just like Tooth a mother. Bunny would be a brother he could always hang out with, and Sandy would be a favorite uncle. But it still couldn't replace the real family he once had. The real family he could barely remember. Because of the memory he'd once seen, he could vaguely recall how his mother looked like from the glimpse he'd seen of her. His father hadn't showed up in his memories, so he didn't know what he used to look like.

And then there was his sister. His beautiful, adorable little sister, whom he'd saved from drowning that day. The one he would - and had already - give his life for.

It was the same with Hiccup, Jack could tell. He knew only one of his parents too, only this time it was the father. And Astrid could be the little sister he could care so much about.

Jack wondered how strong the bond between Hiccup and his father was. Was it like the bond he shared with the other guardians?

Thinking of the guardians, Jack suddenly looked up, lost in his thoughts. Did they know he was here? Or did they forget about him too, just like the kids in Burgess? No, that couldn't be. He'd interacted with North, after all. He sure would notice it when Jack didn't write anything on the windows anymore?

Guilt rose within Jack. All the while, the other guardians were probably worried sick about him, and he didn't even spend a thought about them the time he'd been here! What would North think when he didn't come the next evening? Even more important: Had North told the others that Jack was back, only that he was invisible? Tooth would be worried of course. Bunny probably would say that it was all a joke, and later realize that maybe it wasn't. Sandy, well… You couldn't really know what went on in his mind, but you could tell it when he was angry or worried. And North, he would follow his belly after he told the other Guardians about Jack. His belly was right – most of the time – and it would probably lead them to Jack.

Jack was so lost in thought that didn't notice that Hiccup was brought upstairs. Stoick was almost on top of the stairs when Jack saw it. He stood up quickly and followed him and Astrid.

Jack had never been in the room of a Viking boy, but he was sure that this one wasn't like the one the other Vikings had. Drawings were pinned up the wall, and Jack looked at all of them. A lot contained a dragon – mostly Toothless – and blueprints for strange-looking contraptions. And when Jack looked at more drawings, he saw people. Mostly his friends, but also other villagers, Gobber and Stoick. There was one drawing that was in the middle, and on it Jack could see a Viking woman with brown, braided hair. She wore a blue dress with silver-colored breastplates. Over her dress she wore a sort skirt made of metal, like Stoick did. Only this one looked more suited for a woman. When Jack studied her face, she could see her grey eyes, and Jack couldn't help but wonder is this woman was the mother of Hiccup – because he looked a bit like her. But then Jack thought about another thing: why wasn't she here?

Jack turned around and saw that Hiccup was laid in bed, a few fur-blankets were laid over him to keep him warm. Stoick sure did a good thing not to lay Hiccup near the fire that was downstairs. If he did, Hiccup might warm up too fast, and that could be dangerous.

* * *

Astrid stood in the door opening, nervously biting her nail. She went home, but just couldn't think of anything else than Hiccup. So she went back to the Haddock House, and now she was standing here, wondering. What if Hiccup didn't make it? Then it was all her fault. If she just hadn't asked Hiccup to take her on a date-

No. She wouldn't think that. She had to be strong. And above all, Hiccup would be very disappointed in her if she blamed herself. Because he knew – and she did, too – that no-one was to be blamed. But he still would blame himself. Astrid could hear him almost say: 'Don't blame yourself, Astrid. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should  
have chosen something else to do, like watching the sun go down while having a picnic or something. Just something average, and then this wouldn't have happened.' Astrid couldn't help but smile a little. Hiccup was just so predictable. But she just didn't hope he would be too harsh on himself when he woke up.

If he woke up.

* * *

**A/N**

**I asked you guys yesterday to ask me anything you want, and that I would answer them. Well, I did! And I made a video, so now you know what I look like. I posted it on youtube, and I give you the link... FanFicion just doesn't want to do links the way I want them. **

**So you just have to type: _youtube_**

**_ .com (slash) watch?v=fa2nKtw-OB8_**

**I think that I can upload it on my profile as well, but I have to figure out how...**

**Forever Me**


	8. Another Author's Note

**Okay, I'm really, really sorry, but I won't update until the week-end...**

**My explanation: Today I had my first performance of this year's school play (it was really amazing to stand on the stage again!), and tomorrow there are two more performances. So I hope you can understand that it will be busy. Also, the wifi is very poor there, so even if I wanted, I couldn't update another chapter...**

**I hope you all understand, and I promise to you that I will post the next chapter this week-end!**

**Forever Me**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I'm updating this story at the very last moment of the week-end (seriously, it's three minutes before midnight...), but I hope you don't mind. I have another chapter finished, and in this one, Hiccup will awake, and will he be able to see Jack?**

**Thanks to:**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Guest (December the 5th)**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- maria260686**

**- wow. such help (review for chapter 1, December the 6th) (I learned it can be done both ways, and I'm sorry, but I'll stick with the way I've been doing it the whole time, it's just that I'm accustomed to this)**

**- XDragonWingsX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Hiccup woke up. He still felt cold, and he didn't know where he was at first. So when he opened his eyes, he shot up, gasping for breath. Hiccup didn't understand. He knew what had happened. He fell through the ice when he and Astrid were ice-slicing, and he knew that he should've died in the cold water. But yet, he didn't. He could almost feel the cold and see the darkness that he'd experienced before he lost consciousness in the lake.

But then he started to wonder who'd saved him.

It couldn't be Astrid. Hiccup knew that she wouldn't be so stupid to dive in after him. But besides here, there was no one else, right?

Hiccup shook his head, wanting the questions to disappear. But of course, it wouldn't work. He groaned and put rubbed his hands over his –now closed –eyes . After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again. He remembered another thing. But it was strange, because what Hiccup remembered, was vague. He couldn't really make anything up from the blurs, but Hiccup remembered that he felt himself being dragged towards the surface of the lake. As for the blur, Hiccup could only make out some colors, but it ended there. But Hiccup didn't know anyone who had brown hair, a strange, blue-colored shirt and who wasn't Viking-sized.

But that would soon be answered. When Hiccup opened his eyes again, his eyes caught something blue in the corner of his room. To Hiccup's surprise, it was the exact same person who'd saved him. Brown hair, brown eyes, that blue-colored shirt which didn't look like something Hiccup had ever seen, brown pants, bare feet and a strange formed staff. Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head again, not believing what he was seeing. But when he opened his eyes, the boy was still there. Only, he'd changed. Instead of the brown hair and eyes, he now had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. Also, his skin turned from a natural color to a pale one. Hiccup was now utterly confused. What was happening here?

* * *

The boy in the corner was examining Hiccup's actions, not aware of the fact that he had been noticed. But that changed when Hiccup asked something:

'Who are you?' Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

'W-wait… You can see me?' Jack looked around, wanting to make sure that there wasn't anybody else in the room except for him and Hiccup.

'Uhm, yes… Why are you asking that?' Hiccup had raised one eye-brow in confusion and curiousity.

'Just… Well, because.'

Hiccup thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. He was sure he would know the answer soon. 'You didn't answer my first question,' he then stated.

Jack looked at Hiccup, needing one second to remember the question Hiccup had asked him.

'Oh, yes, of course. My name is Jack Frost.'

'Jack Frost,' Hiccup said. He never heard of such a name before. Maybe that meant that he was from far away? _I better ask it,_ Hiccup thought. 'Where are you from?'

When Hiccup asked that, Jack became a little uncomfortable, but it went unnoticed by Hiccup, because he was still a little in a daze.

'I'm not from around here,' Jack answered. _Yeah, I've come that far, thank you,_ Hiccup thought sarcastically.

'But where are you from then? Maybe I've heard of it,' Hiccup tried. Jack wanted to respond, but then Jack closed his mouth again and looked towards the door. Hiccup, realizing that Jack probably noticed someone enter, turned around to see as well who it was. There, in the opening, stood Astrid. Her eyes seemed red and puffy, and her mouth was a little ajar. It seemed as if she hadn't expected Hiccup to be awake. But then she shook her head a little, probably to shake the thought out of her head. But when she looked at Hiccup again, he still sat there, awake and all.

'Hiccup!' she said when she recovered herself. She ran over to him and pulled him in one of the tightest hugs she'd ever given to him.

'Astrid… Can't… breathe,' Hiccup choked out. Astrid let go immediately after he'd said that. She brushed some loose bands of her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back again. She then looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone else.

'Hiccup… Who were you talking to?' she asked, when she didn't see anyone.

Jack looked at her, then to Jack, and back to Astrid.

'Ehm… To Jack. He's over there, don't you see him?' Hiccup said while he pointed towards the place Jack was standing.

* * *

Astrid looked where Hiccup was pointing, only to see the corner of Hiccup's room. Was he fooling her or something?

'Hiccup… Nobody's here,' she said finally. Hiccup looked at her questioningly, as if he didn't understand her.

'Of course there is. He's over there. See? White hair, strange blue shirt or something, a wooden staff… you know.' Astrid looked again, but there wasn't anybody to compare to the one Hiccup was describing.

'Jack, why don't you come over here and introduce youself? I think you would like to meet Astrid,' Hiccup said.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, wanting him to stop this stupid joke of him. 'Hiccup-' But then it suddenly struck her. She looked at the spot where Hiccup was staring, and then back to Hiccup himself.

'You're hallucinating...' she whispered. Hiccup turned his head around to face her.

'What were saying?' Hiccup asked. But Astrid didn't respond. She didn't know what to do right now. Saying that he was hallucinating? That he was getting mad? But what if Hiccup would break down from that. She knew other Vikings did that when they were told they were mad. They didn't know what to believe anymore. Astrid didn't want that to happen to Hiccup. So she shook her head.

'It's nothing important,' she said, and she turned around to go downstairs.

'Wait!' Hiccup said. Astrid stopped dead in her tracks and looked around to face him.

'Where are you going?'

Astrid smiled sadly to Hiccup, and while she turned around, she responded: 'Don't worry. I'm just going downstairs to see your father.'

'Wait! I'm coming with you.' Astrid turned around again, and saw Hiccup throwing the blankets off of him. He only realized something was missing when he stood up, only to fall down again.

'What…?' Hiccup said, and when he looked to his legs, he saw that he didn't have his prosthetic attached to his left leg. 'Where is my prosthetic?'

Astrid didn't respond. Instead, she walked over to Hiccup and helped him back to his bed.

'Astrid?' Hiccup said after he decided he had waited long enough for an answer.

Astrid sighed, and looked up to face Hiccup. 'It's downstairs, but you need to rest anyway. So stay here, I'll be back later. Okay?' Hiccup nodded, and he shot a glance at Jack before he looked at Astrid's retreating back. Once she was out of sight, Hiccup threw the covers from his body again, and struggled to stand up. He managed eventually to, but he could feel himself falling already.

The ground drew neared, and Hiccup was already dreading the moment he would hit the floorboards and that the people downstairs would hear it.

But before he could hit the ground, he felt himself held back. He looked up to see Jack was preventing him to fall by holding him up by his fur vest.

'I got you,' he said with an assuring smile. Hiccup smiled back, and Jack helped him to stand on his foot again.

'Thanks,' Hiccup said. He wouldn't know how to explain it when he did hit the floor, and the people that were downstairs saw what he was trying to do.

'I presume you wanted to eavesdrop?' Jack asked when HIccup was standing up straight. Hiccup smiled guilty, while he hoped that Jack wouldn't see that through his - ahum- pokerface.

'Okay, I'll help you get there.' Jack gestured towards the door, And Hiccup nodded thankfully Together they hobbled towards the door. When they'd reached it, Hiccup pulled it slightly open - not enough to oversee everything, but enough to let Hiccup hear whatever they were talking about.

'…hoped wouldn't have to say this,' Hiccup recognized Astrid's voice saying,'

'but Hiccup…' It was silent for a moment. 'When I entered his room, he was awake and sitting up-'

'What are we doing here then?' Hiccup heard his father say. 'I'm going to see him.' Hiccup looked at Jack, eyes widened. He would never make it to his bed in time.

'Chief, wait!' Stoick's steps stopped, and Hiccup let out a relieved sigh. But what he was about to hear next, would make him wish he never went out of his bed to hear this conversation.

'He's delusional,' Astrid said. 'When I entered his room, he was talking. He said there was another boy in his room. A boy with white hair, ivy blue eyes a strange blue shirt and a staff. Hiccup said his name was Jack.' There was a silence in both parts of the house.

Hiccup's breath was stuck in his throat and his eyes were wide. Jack, probably understanding what was going on in Hiccup's mind, helped him getting back to his bed. One he was lying down on is bad again, he looked at Jack. Jack could see the distress in his eyes, and wanted nothing more than to help Hiccup.

'The think I'm mad…' hiccup said in an unbelieving tone.

'Hiccup… I'm sorry,' was all Jack said.

* * *

**A/N**

**As for the video, I'll put the link in this chapter later, I just have to edit the footage.**

**Another thing I wanted to say was:**

**Thursday I'm going to Austria for my very first ski-vacation, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload something before then...**

**Forever Me**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Yes! I did it! I finished this chapter before thursday, and for a very good reason (if I may say so)! Because this chapter is mainly a birthday gift to XDragon WingsX, so Happy Birthday! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**But of course this chapter is for everyone else too, otherwise I wouldn't post it... :P**

**A while ago, someone asked me (I don't know who, I couldn't find the message anymore... stupid me!) if I could make Jack and Hiccup telling each other their story, because it might be that someone hasn't seen one of the two movies... Well, I did now! In this chapter, it's mainly Jack telling Hiccup his story, so... MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! for those who haven't seen ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** and don't want to know what the movie is about. (I went into the detail at some points, so I'm sorry)**

**Thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- SevendeadlySins**

**- XDragon WingsX**

**- Guest (December the 16th)**

**- maria260686**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

"Hiccup, I'm sorry." And he really was. It was his fault after all. If he just went away when he knew Hiccup would be safe. If he prevented Hiccup to see him, his family and his friends wouldn't think he was delusional. But his thoughts were interrupted by Hiccup's question.

"You… You are real, right?" Hiccup asked, his eyes pleading for an answer that would prove him that he wasn't mad at all.

But no answer came.

Because Jack didn't know what to say. Of course, he was alive; he could eat, talk, sleep, he could move from place to place. That meant that he was real. But then there was the fact that people needed to believe in him for them to see him. And although Hiccup and Jack didn't know why, Hiccup was the only one who could see him. That would make Jack real for Hiccup, but nonexistent for everyone else.

"Yes… Yes I am," Jack responded after a while. A small smile appeared on Hiccup's face.

"I knew it! We need to show the others that you are real! That way we-"

"But I'm also not." Hiccup looked at Jack, confused by his answer.

"What do you mean with that?" The smile Hiccup once had, had disappeared completely.

"It's a very long story, and some parts can be complicated," Jack warned. The only way he could think of to explain Hiccup why he was real but not real, was by telling his story.

"Good thing I'm a good listener. And because I don't think they would let me out of my bed anytime soon, I suppose I have enough time too."

"Very well then." Jack took a large breath, and started to tell.

"Three hundred and three years ago, I died at the age of seventeen." Hiccup looked surprised by that fact. He hadn't expected Jack to be three hundred and twenty years old. Hiccup really wanted to ask Jack the question of how he died, but he wasn't sure how Jack would react. Would he be angry, sad, or would he shut down completely?

Knowing that Hiccup wouldn't know if he didn't try, he asked: "How did you die?"

Jack seemed a little upset when Hiccup asked it, and he was about to say that he didn't mind if he wouldn't tell him, but then Jack started to tell.

"I was ice-skating - you call it ice-slicing - with my little sister. She really loved that, and when the lake in front of our house finally froze, she immediately wanted to skate. But she and I had a very close bond. We did almost everything together. So when she wanted to skate, I went with her. The ice seemed fine, and when we put on our skates, we had a great time. Until the ice started to crack. My sister heard it first. She wanted to warn me, but I was having too much fun, so I didn't hear her. It was when I saw her, and the cracks in the ice underneath her, that I knew what was happening. My sister, she wasn't a very good ice-skater - she could hardly manage to skate a perfect circle - so she was trapped. If she moved, the ice would surely break. So I did what I felt I should do. I put off my skates, and walked as close to her as I could, not wanting the ice to crack under me too. Luckily I brought my staff with me - which my sister and father gave me for my sixteenth birthday - so I could reach her if only she would be half of a meter closer to me. I tried to distract her; she was really frightened. I got her to play hopscotch, and with that, she came closer to me. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hook her waist and pull her away from the thin ice. The force I used to swing her away was enough to get her on the thicker parts of the ice, but I unintentionally slid towards the thin ice. I didn't realize it then; I was just glad my sister was all right. But when I stood up and wanted to go to her, the ice gave in, and I fell in the water. I hit my head when I entered the water, and was knocked-out immediately.

I drowned, and when I woke up, I saw the moon, shining its light at my, inviting me to the world of the living again. And I did. I floated up to the surface, and broke through the ice with no effort at all. And I floated, and looked at the moon. I was almost ten meters up in the air. It was then that I heard someone whisper.

"Your name is Jack Frost."

After that, I didn't hear that person anymore. I descended slowly towards the ice, that seemed to fix itself under my touch; every hole was filled, every crack disappeared, and the ice was smooth once again. As if nothing ever happened. And to me, it just was like that. I didn't know what happened. I lost my memories of my human life once I was reincarnated by the moon. When I went to the nearest village, I learned that people couldn't see, hear or feel me. Even worse, they just walked right through me! I didn't exist for those people. I…"

All the while, Hiccup had been listening very closely. The story he was told, it was so beautiful, yet so tragic. Hiccup felt sorry for Jack, he had lost his family at such a young age. Yet he was also thinking of the fact that Hiccup almost died the same way. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be reincarnated too if he did drown in the lake.

"But why do you remember this, while you said you lost your memories of your human life?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"That's where I'm getting to right now," Jack answered, and Hiccup tried to sit a little closer, not wanting to miss anything of the story he would come to hear.

"That day, when I woke up in the lake, I discovered my powers. I could make beautiful ice patterns, and if the wind blew, I was able to fly with his help. I could make it snow, I could create blizzards. It truly was amazing to discover. Yet it was also dangerous. Thanks to my powerd, people died of hypothermia when they were stuck in a snowstorm. I accidentally made the -in that time- worlds biggest cruise ship, The Titanic, sink because of an iceberg I lost sight of. Only 704 of the 2208 people survived, and it's all my fault." Hiccup wanted to say something soothingly to him, but he didn't know what. He decided to keep his mouth closed, hoping for Jack to resume with the more pleasant parts of the story.

"Three hundred years followed after the day I awoke, and I trained my powers to what they are now. But a few days before easter…" Hiccup didn't know what easter was, but he decided not to mention that, "... Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, returned. And I was chosen to be a Guardian, and help the other Guardians to defeat Pitch. It was during that time, that I befriended the Guardians and that I learned how I could remember my memories. You see, there are five Guardians right now. You have the Sandman, also known as Sandy, who gives you wonderful dreams. There is Santa Clause, North, who gives you presents once a year. And of course the Easter Bunny - or just Bunny. He hides eggs, and children look for them. Me, and the person who I was working to: The Toothfairy, who you can call Tooth. She collects the teeth of the children when they lose them. She does that, because the teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. And she used to have mine too."

"Used?" Hiccup asked. Jack didn't respond though, he just continued his story.

"But Pitch Black took them, along with all the other other teeth that she had. Later, Pitch lured me into his lair, to distract me. He didn't want me to be around when he was ruining Easter. He lured me into his lair, and he kept me busy for a while. After who knows how long, he gave me my teeth. But I paid a price.

When I returned to the others, I saw that Pitch had destroyed every egg there was, and children stopped believing in Bunny. When they noticed me, the also saw that I had my teeth, and that Baby Tooth - one of Tooth's helpers I had saved from the Nightmares Pitch had created - was gone, they thought I had traded her for my teeth. But I didn't, I swear!

The Guardians, they were very disappointed in me, and I left them. I really hated myself that moment. I went to Antarctica, wanting to get rid of my teeth, but I realized I couldn't. I didn't know what to do, and then Pitch appeared again. He tried to manipulate me, to make me join his side. But I refused. We fought, and when Pitch became desperate, he used Baby Tooth as a hostage. He wanted my staff, and after some hesitation, I gave it to him. But I should've never trusted him to give Baby Tooth back! He used the words I'd said when I was enraged against me. He wanted to get rid of me. And he almost succeeded. Baby Tooth almost managed to escape, by picking his hand. But Pitch threw her into a crevice. And after he did, he broke my staff. It hurt so much, and he used the time I was distracted to push me into the crevice as well.

I don't know how long I've been there, but it was a while. When I woke up again, I realized I still had my memories. After some thinking, I decided to watch them. That's why I remember everything now. I remembered that I saved my sister, and I realized that that was why the moon chose me to be a Guardian. Because I would put a child before myself, and that I always brought fun wherever I went.

To skip some details: I mended my staff, and went to Pitch's lair again, this time to free all the other helpers of the Toothfairy. But they couldn't fly, because of everything that Pitch had done. He wanted to ruin every belief every child had of the Guardians. Because the less believers a Guardian had, the weaker he or she would be. And when I went to the globe that showed how many believers there were by showing a little light, I saw the last five lights flicker out one by one. But then, I saw that the last one wouldn't go out. I looked closer, and saw that it was Jamie Bennett, a boy I had encountered before - without him knowing of course, he couldn't see me after all - and I went to protect him.

He was almost giving up his belief in the Guardians, and I could prevent that just in time. I made him believe, and even better: because I did that, he realized that I was real too! He believed in me, and he could see me!

Together with his friends and the other Guardians, we fought Pitch, and we won. I gained more believers, and I became a Guardian - the Guardian of Fun, to be precisely.

And I still don't know how, but you are the oldest person that has ever believed in me." Jack sighed, a bit exhausted from telling such a long story.

Hiccup was still going through the information he had been given by the Spirit of Winter, and he couldn't believe such thing really happened. But here Jack was, and even Hiccup's friends and father couldn't see the boy! But it all sounded a bit unbelievable, and Hiccup was starting to think that maybe he was seeing things that weren't there… Maybe they were right about him...

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for any errors I made with spelling or grammar (my grammar still doesn't have the best quality)**

**Also, I'm in school right now, so I can't upload my video. I will soon though, after I've finished packing for tomorrow!**

**Forever Me**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I'm back! And I haven't broken a bone or anything while I was skiing (yay!). I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, as a Christmas gift, only there was a network error (arrgh!). So I wanted to post it this afternoon, only the network error returned... That's why I post it now...**

**It doesn't have much use anymore, but still: I wish you a merry Christmas! (In Holland we have two days of Christmas, today is the second one, so for me it still counts...)**

**And have you seen the new trailer or HTTYD 2? I know it's late, but I read on another FF that it was on youtube, and stupid me, I forgot to watch it. I only remembered it while I was in Austria, and I couldn't go on the internet. So I saw it tuesday... And I loved it! If you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend you do, because it's awesome! (sorry if I'm bringing some old crappy news you already knew, ignore me for this :P)**

**Thanks to:**

**- maria260686**

**- Hiccup-ALG**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Interested Fan**

**And of course to everyone else who followed/favored/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how much I wish I did, I still don't own HTTYD or ROTG**

* * *

Astrid still was in Hiccup's house, and she could faintly hear Hiccup talking to that Jack-person while she was sitting in the far corner of the house. She looked up from her spot, and saw that Gobber and Stoick could hear it as well. Everytime Hiccup talked, Stoick became more worried for him. If this continued like this, Hiccup wouldn't be able to see what was real and what wasn't. With other words: he would me mad.

But Astrid saw a faint flicker of hope in the chief's eyes when Hiccup stopped talking, only to be crushed when he talked again. It was as if he was having a conversation with someone. Sometimes, Astrid snuck upstairs to his room, and opened the door a little. And every time she did that, she secretly hoped that there was somebody else there. But she was always proven wrong. She would close the door again, being unnoticed by Hiccup, and walk downstairs. She would look at Stoick and Gobber with a sorrowful look, one that told them that nothing had changed at all. And then she would walk back to her spot in the house, only for everything to repeat itself over and over.

And she hated it. She hated every moment she spend in the Haddock house. She hated the fact that she couldn't fix this problem by just adding some axe to it. This was a complex situation, and Astrid just didn't do complex. That was a Hiccup-thing, not an Astrid-thing. Actually, nobody really did complex. It was always Hiccup. And right now Hiccup was the one seeing hallucinations, which meant that nobody could really help him. The best they could do, was tell him that it all wasn't real. But nobody dared to do that. They didn't want to upset Hiccup while he was so fragile. After all, it was possible that that could trigger a worse situation. That was also why Toothless wasn't in the house, but at the Academy with the other trainers and dragons. Because if Hiccup would get upset, Toothless' protective instincts could kick in, and then he wouldn't help the situation at all.

They just wouldn't want to take any risks.

After what seemed like hours, but only was ten minutes, Stoick sighed and went upstairs. Gobber and Astrid shared a glance, both knowing what Stoick was going to do. Deep down, Astrid was thankful that Stoick decided to tell Hiccup the truth. She wouldn't know what to do if it all went wrong when she told him. But on the other side, would Stoick be the best one to bring the news? Hiccup and Stoick still didn't had a very strong father-son bond. Astrid just closed her eyes and prayed to Odin that everything had to be all right.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack were disturbed by the knock on Hiccup's door. Jack wondered why someone had knocked, because he had seen Astrid peering inside a few times, and that without knocking. Luckily for her, Hiccup hadn't noticed. He was too concentrated with listening to Jack to notice.

But this time, somebody knocked. Hiccup looked at Jack for a moment, and then said: "Come in." The door opened slowly, and revealed Stoick standing in the doorway.

"Hiccup," the chief said.

"Dad," Hiccup responded.

"I, uhm…" Stoick started. He sighed and looked up from the floor to face his son. "I need to tell you something." Hiccup raised one brow in confusion. He couldn't quite figure out what had happened. Did he do something wrong? Were the dragons disturbing the villagers again?

"What is it?"

Stoick sighed again, and while he took of his helmet, he asked: "Who were you talking to?"

This question surprised Hiccup. Did that mean that his dad could see Jack? A small smile crept up his face while he answered.

"I was talking to Jack. He just told me about Pitch Black and how he became a Guardian."

Stoick sighed for the third time. This disturbed Hiccup. Normally, when his dad sighed three times in a row, something was really wrong.

"Hiccup, there's nobody here. You're seeing things that aren't real."

Time seemed to stop for Hiccup. So he had been right after al. His dad didn't believe him. His dad believed he was mad.

"But…-"

"No, Hiccup. Please, I'm telling you the truth. When you fell in the ice-cold water, something happened. You got Hypothermia, and that is probably causing the hallucinations-"

"You haven't learned anything, have you?" Hiccup interrupted him. Stoick looked at Hiccup, surprised. Normally Hiccup would never interrupt him.

"What should I have learned?" Stoick asked finally. This angered Hiccup somehow, and Stoick didn't know why.

"It's just like back then. Just like the day when I had my final exam. I revealed to you that I could see something you couldn't: peace with the dragons.

And now I'm seeing something else, and I know it has to mean something. I just haven't figured it out yet. But you haven't changed at all since that day. You still won't listen to what I have to say, will you? You only want to believe something when you can see it, when you can prove it exists.

I thought things had changed, but now I see that I've been wrong the whole time…" Hiccup said angrily.

Stoick was speechless. What Hiccup just said struck him in his heart. Hiccup didn't trust him, he didn't trust him at all. Stoick felt lost; he was already too late. Hiccup truly believed his hallucinations. The chief slowly shook his head in disbelief while he walked backwards to the door. "Hiccup, I'm-"

"Stop! Just stop dad! You're only making it worse. I don't care if you like it or not. I believe what I'm seeing right now, and you should too!" Hiccup sighed. "But I guess you first need something very bad to happen before you believe me. Just like back then."

Stoick had reached the door, and Hiccup didn't even have to say anything to make clear what he wanted: he wanted Stoick to leave him alone. And Stoick didn't know what to think. He wanted to tell Hiccup that he wanted to believe him, but that he just couldn't. But he also didn't want to hurt Hiccup any more. For the second time in five years, Stoick felt helpless. The other time was when he thought he'd lost Hiccup after the fight with the red death.

"Hiccup…" But Hiccup didn't listen. He had turned his back to him, indicating that he didn't want to reason with him anymore.

Stoick sighed for the fourth and last time, and closed the door while he went downstairs.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to say about what happened. He also didn't know what Hiccup was talking about with his final exam, and he didn't know how he could help the young Viking. Jack looked from the now closed door towards Hiccup, and saw that said boy really was distressed. Without saying anything, Jack sat next to Hiccup and put his arms around him. Hiccup leaned into his shoulder and cried.

He cried for around five minutes, and when the cries had turned into sobs, Hiccup managed to say: "Thanks, Jack. For being here."

And that struck Jack. Because Jack knew that he wouldn't be around for very long. He had to go home after all. Well, Jack considered Burgess and the North Pole in 2013 as his home. Or was it already 2014?

"Why won't they believe me?" Hiccup asked aloud. Jack stayed silent, because he had no answer. He didn't know why Hiccup was the only one who could see him, and he was already sixteen. If Jack gained new believers, the wouldn't be much older than twelve years.

"I don't think this year's Snoggletog will be a success tomorrow. And I just wanted everyone to be happy together," Hiccup sobbed.

Jack was pulled out of his thought by that unknown name, although he had a hunch what Hiccup meant. "Snoggletog? What is that?"

That question distracted Hiccup from his sadness. He sniffed, and then answered: "Every once in a year, we celebrate Snoggletog. We leave our helmets near the fire pit, and Odin puts some goodies in them while everyone is asleep. It's also a day where everyone is together with their family and have a good time." Hiccup looked at the door. "With what just happened, I think I can scrap the being happily together with family…"

"Don't say that," Jack responded. "I'm pretty sure that everyone will put the bad thought aside for such a day."

Hiccup shook his head. "Last year was the first Snoggletog I actually enjoyed since my mother's gone. I used to be Hiccup the Useless. I was a failure for the village. Me and my dad… We didn't have a strong bond… at all. He was away most of the time during Snoggletog – said he had chief-stuff to do. But I knew he just didn't want to spend too much time with me.

Sometimes I still wonder if all this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't shot Toothless out of the sky, or if I did run away with him, instead of trying to convince the village that dragons weren't that bad."

Jack was speechless, again. He had never expected Hiccup to have such an awful youth. Christmas – in Hiccup's case, Snoggletog – was something when you would forget all the bad stuff and just celebrate that you're together.

"But last year… You should have seen it. It was the most amazing Snoggletog I've ever experienced, even when the dragons seemed to go away. You know what they did?" Hiccup asked. No, of course didn't Jack know what they did. He just came here. How would he know?

"They went to lay eggs. I came upon the island where they lay them by accident, and it was amazing. Those baby-dragons do something with you. Even the toughest Viking wouldn't stand a chance, in my opinion. And when all the dragons, including the babies, returned to Berk with me, the village was so happy and relieved. They threw a party, and for the first time in years I felt like I belonged there. Even more so when Toothless showed up later with my helmet which had fallen into the sea; he'd gone to look for it when he got his automatic tail-fin."

"That sounds really amazing, Hiccup." Hiccup smiled and laid down onto his bed. Jack could see he was tired from everything that had happened, and he seemed also to accept the fact that he didn't have his prosthetic with him. Hiccup knew that was to keep him here – for his own safety, they thought. He just hoped that when he would wake up, everything would be normal. So after he'd wished Jack a good night, Hiccup closed his eyes and let the sleep wash over him.

* * *

Jack had watched Hiccup until he was sure that he wouldn't wake up, and now it was time to go. Jack really wanted to stay here longer, but he just couldn't. He had to go home, what would North think of him? He'd promised he would come back the next day at the same time. And that time had passed for four and a half hours.

He jumped up onto the windowsill of Hiccup's skylight, and with one last glance, he let the wind carry him towards the woods.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the father-son troubles in this chapter, I had to satisfy my sadistic me... (mwuhahaha)**

**Also, I have a new video for those who want to see it. I actually had it finished a long time ago, but I didn't like it, so I deleted it and started over new... So I hope you'll like it. Here is the link, just put the main URL in front of it (you know, the triple w dot youtube dot com)...:**

**/watch?v=R7zYo2FsC9Q&feature=**

**Forever Me**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hello again! I hope you don't hate me for letting you wait again for another chapter, but I'm going to reach a block, I'm afraid. I know where I want this story to go to, I have some scenes in my mind, but the only problem is how to work to those scenes, and how to make it properly. I'm trying to get another chapter uploaded today or tomorrow, but after that, I don't know if I'll be able to post another chapter before my deadline (seven days after last upload)... So here is my apology in advance: Sorry!**

**But of course I have a chapter now, and I hope you'll like it.**

**Also: I want to say that I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Grammar just has to be my weakest point in English, and spelling mistakes from me are just dumb. You can tell me if you stumble upon any errors, and I'll change it immediately (hopefully).**

**Now on to my ritual of Thanks:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- maria260686**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Hiccup-ALG**

**- theredPhoenix**

**And thanks to those who have followed/favored/read this story!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

The next days were… well, not really pleasant. No, it weren't the worst days of Hiccup life, but they weren't good either. First of all, Snoggletog was awful. Luckily for everyone, Astrid hadn't decided to make yaknog again. But that was just one of the very few upsides. Hiccup hadn't been allowed to leave his bed, everyone was treating him like he would break any moment, and above all: Jack hadn't showed up. He just disappeared. Like a leaf in the wind, he was gone, carried away by the wind. But where, Hiccup didn't know.

And Toothless still wasn't allowed in his room! Hiccup knew that he was staying with Astrid, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that Toothless was the only one who would believe Hiccup if he said that he was okay. He just had to see Hiccup, and the dragon would know that nothing was wrong. But no, his dad didn't want any of that. Hiccup hadn't had much visits at all, just his friends, a few villagers and Gobber. His friends just stood there, not saying anything, because they didn't know what to do. They all thought Hiccup was delusional, mad, ill. And of course, they didn't know how to handle such a person. Too bad for Hiccup that they didn't believe him when he told them he wasn't mad, that he'd really seen Jack Frost.

Actually, Fishlegs looked like he started to believe him a bit when he'd said that. But then he asked where Jack was. And Hiccup could only say that he didn't knew. Of course that crushed their beliefs, and Hiccup was back at the bottom of the pit. Not really of course. It still gave him shudders when he thought about that time when he'd literally at the bottom of the pit. Luckily the Whispering Deaths had made tunnels where Hiccup could escape through. When those hadn't been there, who knows how long Hiccup would've been stuck there?

Four days passed, and Hiccup decided he'd had enough of it. He'd had enough of everyone fussing over him, of being treated like an infant or something else that couldn't properly take care of itself. He'd had enough of being left alone, wondering if Jack really didn't exist. And because of that, Hiccup planned to find Jack. Whether the others wanted it or not. He didn't have his prosthetic around, his dad had made him sure of that. He wasn't allowed out of his bed, and to make sure Hiccup wouldn't get far if he did get out of it, he took his prosthetic downstairs. And with Toothless still absent, he couldn't rely on said dragon's help. But Hiccup had a solution to those problems.

Because the prosthetic his dad had downstairs wasn't his first one, and Stoick should've known that. Hiccup had had another before this one. The one he'd gotten when he'd awoken after his fight with the Red Death. And that one happened to be in the box that lay underneath Hiccup's bed.

So Hiccup waited for the right moment to escape. And that took a while, because there were Vikings who had to guard the village throughout the night, and Hiccup was sure he couldn't get past them.

But Hiccup also knew when the guards were on their weakest point. It was a bit before dawn. Everyone would wake up soon, and the guards would start to return home. And Hiccup kept an close eye on them through his skylight. When the last guard passed his house, he grabbed the box from under his bed, and attached the old prosthetic on his left leg. It felt a bit weird; the prosthetic he used to use felt much different, but still it felt the same for a little.

When Hiccup was sure the prosthetic was attached, he stood up. But he forgot that this prosthetic squeaked every time there was weight put on it. So when he took his first step, he cringed, and hoped that his dad hadn't woken up to the sound. He glanced at the door for a moment, and then returned his attention to the skylight again. He needed to pull himself up to the windowsill, and then he had to get down. This wasn't really hard for Hiccup anymore. In the beginning, he hadn't dared to jump out of the skylight and just land on the grass below. But Hiccup was someone who would take risks, and eventually Hiccup had accustomed to jump from the skylight.

He landed with a thump from his right food, and a squeak from his prosthetic. Again, Hiccup checked his surroundings for any guards that might have noticed him. But luck seemed to be on his side for the first time in his life. Nobody had noticed him, and Hiccup made a mad dash for the woods, where the trees would give him shelter.

Not too soon had he reached the forest, because the first Vikings started to leave the house and get some breakfast. Hiccup sighed, for once thankful that he wasn't noticed.

But now he had a bigger task at hand, namely finding one Spirit of Winter in the huge forest Hiccup was in now.

'Just like then, huh?' Hiccup said to himself, thinking about the day when he went looking for Toothless. Only instead of a downed dragon, Hiccup was now looking for some human/spirit being, who could also fly. 'This is going to be a long day...' Hiccup said.

* * *

The first thing Astrid woke up to, was Stormfly pushing open her windows, allowing the rays of sunlight to enter the room. The Deadly Nadder croaked happily when she saw that her rider was up, meaning that they would go flying soon. Astrid smiled at the sight of her dragon; she couldn't be not happy when she was around her. She jumped out of her bed, took her double-bladed axe from under her pillow and ran downstairs. Stormfly was already back inside the house, and was patiently waiting for her breakfast.

'One moment, girl,' Astrid said, while she went to the back of the house to get the basket of fish and chicken for her dragon. She quickly returned and put it in front of the dragon, who happily started to munch on a chicken leg. Astrid didn't pay much attention to it though; she had already returned to fetch the other basket, which was filled with fish for Toothless, who'd been lying in the corner of her house all the time. He hadn't eaten much since he wasn't allowed to see Hiccup.

Astrid put down the basket in front of the Night Fury, and said dragon opened one eye. But once he'd registered Astrid and the basked, he closed it again.

'Oh please, Toothless,' Astrid said. She'd tried everything to make him eat, but nothing would work. 'You know, when I'm not in the mood to eat, I just go out, and practice my axe-throwing, just to clear my mind. Maybe a run around the island will do you good?' Astrid hoped that this attempt would change the dragon's mind.

But that hope was crushed when the dragon snorted.

'Fine,' Astrid sighed. She turned around and was just about to start eating her own breakfast, when she realized she wasn't in the mood either. All the worries and stress could do that to you. But Astrid knew that she couldn't skip this meal. If she did, she wouldn't survive the day. So she did what she'd just told Toothless, and went to the forest with her axe. She never let Stormfly come when she would practice her throwing. Chances were that said dragon could be hit - by accident of course. And Astrid was sure she wouldn't forgive herself if that happened.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just in case, if I post the new chapter after New Year's eve: Happy New Year everyone!**

**Forever Me**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Maybe I'm a little late, but I still want to wish you all a Happy New Year!**

**With that done, I can happily tell you that in this chapter, some answers will be revealed... What answers, I won't tell. You just have to read... I'll put some further information in the Author's Note below this chapter, it can be useful to read that too...**

**Thanks to: **

**- changeofheart505**

**- maria260686**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Guest (January the 1th) (are you, by any chance, theredPhoenix? Because you were talking of a next question...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

It had been longer than a week. More than a week had passed since Jack had been to the Pole again, and North was worried. Jack had promised that he would return the next day, but he didn't. And North knew that Jack wasn't someone to break his promises, unless something happened. And North knew that was just the case. He'd summoned the rest of the Guardians when Jack didn't show up, and they started to look again with newfound energy. And they'd found the source of Jack's disappearance. They'd never thought that _she_ would still be around. After all, Manny had taken care of _her_, hadn't he?

The Guardians knew that _she_ was the one who made Jack disappear. After all, it was him who took _her_ place – unknowingly, of course. It wasn't his fault. _She_ just wasn't fit to fulfill the duty of being a Winter Spirit. _She_ misused her powers, planned to do something horrible with them. But with the help of Manny, the Guardians managed to prevent _her_ from doing that. But now _she_ was back.

Poison Ivy.

The Guardians didn't know how she managed to return, they only knew that she was stronger.

It took two days to finally track her, and when they did, they didn't hesitate to attack. The fight was ferocious, and they didn't come out of it unharmed. But they hadn't won either. The best they managed to do was weaken her. But still, they didn't know what her plan was.

Before Manny had tried to get rid of her, her plan was to turn innocents into and ice-army. Just to beat the Guardians. She didn't succeed of course, but only after a huge fight.

Now, the Guardians were at the Pole, discussing new strategies. But they never were foolproof, and they had to come up with another plan. Hope was starting to fade, and dread slowly consumed the four beings. What had happened to Jack? What would Poison Ivy do? What if they couldn't prevent her? Would that mean the end?

* * *

Nothing. Jack had found nothing. Not a thing that could indicate how he'd gotten here. He'd searched the whole island, and there wasn't even the tiniest thing that could mean something to him. Now Jack was back where he begun. Back where he'd found himself after he'd been sucked into the vortex. Jack had later realized that it wasn't far from the lake Hiccup almost drowned in. Actually, it was next to the cove that contained the lake. So after Jack had searched the area one more time, he descended down, towards the cove. He'd never really taken time to look at the surroundings, and Jack was glad he did now. It was breathtaking. The whole cove, it was so amazing, Jack didn't have any words to describe it.

Eventually, he found a shield stuck between two boulders, and Jack had a feeling Hiccup had to do something with it. He didn't know why, he just felt it.

After Jack was sure he'd memorized the cove, he decided that it could use a new layer of snow. So he jumped, and let the wind carry him up in the air, just above the cove. He changed his grip on his staff, and after a few more seconds, he swung it. Along with Jack's thoughts about snow falling down, the magic in the staff made it really snow.

Soon, the whole cove was coated in a fresh layer of snow. Satisfied, Jack nodded. He was about to descend back to the ground, but then he was stopped by someone.

'Jack!' Jack swirled around, trying to locate the source of the call, and after a few moments, he saw Hiccup making his way towards him.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know how long he'd been searching for Jack. He only knew that he was starting to lose hope, and that his doubts of Jack's existence increased. He knew that he not only had to look left, right and ahead of him, but also up, for Jack had the ability to fly. So he did that, for around three hours long. And still, he hadn't found any sign of the Guardian of Fun. His left leg started to ache, because it wasn't accustomed to the old prosthetic anymore, and Hiccup decided to take a little break.

Just when he was about to sit down, something blue appeared up in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the left, and when he looked up, he saw the one he was looking for.

Hiccup immediately went that direction, and he soon recognized his surroundings: he was near the cove where he and Toothless had bonded. He awkwardly ran further – his leg still hurt – and in less than a minute he'd reached the cove. And just like Hiccup expected, there was Jack. He was flying above it, not having noticed Hiccup. So said teen just had to change that.

'Jack!' Hiccup called. Jack swirled around, startled from the sudden call. But then he saw Hiccup, and he couldn't help but smile a little. He descended to the ground once he noticed Hiccup making his way towards him.

'Where were you?' Hiccup asked once he'd reached Jack. Jack noticed that Hiccup sounded a little betrayed, and he felt guilty for that. After all, he knew what Hiccup was going through, and Jack just abandoned him.

'Jack?' Hiccup asked again when he didn't receive an answer.

Jack shook his head, as if to clear his mind. 'Oh… I was… Uhm… You see…' Jack muttered. Hiccup raised one eyebrow, but Jack just couldn't find the words without hurting Hiccup. But Hiccup still wanted an answer, and Jack knew that. He sighed, and took a breath before he answered.

'I don't belong here,' he finally said.

'What do you mean?' Hiccup asked, clearly confused. Sure, Hiccup knew that Jack wasn't from here, but he also knew that everyone was welcome here – except for those who form a threat against Berk.

'I'm not just a Winter Spirit, but I'm also from the future. From 2013 to be precisely. Or 2014, I'm not sure… The point is, I came here through some weird vortex-thing, and I need to go back. There are people there who care about me, who are probably wondering where I am. I'm sorry, but I have to go back.' Jack said. Hiccup looked at him as if he was making this all up.

And at first, he believed it. But then he began to reason with himself. It would explain his strange clothes, after all. And there were other strange things, but Hiccup wasn't sure if that was something from Jack's future as well.

'But… If you leave…' Hiccup started.

'I don't think I'll come back,' Jack finished Hiccup's thoughts. Hiccup closed his mouth and nodded, but he didn't want to believe it. Because Jack had been his anchor in the past few days, even when he wasn't around. And Hiccup didn't want to be alone again. Sure, the others cared about him too, but they just didn't understand him. But Jack did.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hiccup felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met Jack's gaze. As if he was reading his thoughts, Jack tried to cheer Hiccup up. 'It'll be okay,' he said. 'I've got to know you in these past few days, and I know you are strong. No, maybe not physically, but mentally you are. You will get through this, I'm sure,' he said.

Again, Hiccup nodded. He was thankful for Jack cheering him up, it really lightened Hiccup's mood up for a bit.

'But, I'm afraid you're lucky. I've been scanning this whole island, and there is nothing that could help me get back. I'm sorry to say it, but you're going to have my company for a little longer.' At this, Hiccup's head snapped up, a joyous twinkling in his eyes. 'Really?' he asked, wanting confirmation of this. Jack nodded, and Hiccup's smile broadened instantly. But that smile soon faded when a snowball made a full hit on his face. The cold sensation made his face go numb for a second, but then Hiccup swiped off the snow. A few meters away from him, Jack was standing with a grin on his face, another snowball ready to be thrown in his right hand.

'Ready for some fun?' he asked, and before Hiccup could answer, Jack threw the snowball. Hiccup dodged just in time and quickly made a snowball himself. The fight lasted for half an hour, but then Hiccup's leg began to ache really bad.

'Okay, okay… Time out,' Hiccup said, and lowered himself on a nearby rock. He disconnected the prosthetic off his leg, and laid it down next to him.

Jack, however, hadn't noticed this, and just threw another snowball at him. It hit Hiccup on the back of his head, but instead of Hiccup getting mad at him, he just laughed and shook the snow out of his auburn hair. He knew that it wasn't on purpose.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked concerned when he saw Hiccup rubbing his stump.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, the big enemy is Poison Ivy.**

**Sometimes, I watch a channel on tv that shows you what films you can rent on that channel, and they show trailers and such. Recently, they had a special about Batman (I think), and they also showed a part of Batman & Robin (1997). There was a part where they showed Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy working together. And that was when I decided that that Poison Ivy would be the big enemy in this story. I hope you'll like it!**

**I decided to not make a video this time (don't worry, I won't stop making them!) and to just answer them here for one time...**

**Phoenixofmyth: I have visited Belgium, Germany, France, Luxembourg, Austria and Israel as far as I'm aware of. And the trip was really amazing! I've never done it before, so it really was something to never forget. The only downside was when a friend of mine broke her collarbone in an accident while we where tobogganing of a mountain (the route was around 14 km!). But she enjoyed it despite of her injury, and it only was discovered after we'd finished the route, so we had our fun.**

**Guest (maybe theredPhoenix, maybe not): The languages that I learn/speak are Dutch (of course), English, German, France (although I quit that subject recently, I can still speak it...) and a few years ago my cousins tried to teach me Hebrew for a bit (I can only count from 0 to 10. And I think one of them will like it when she reads this...)**

**Again, I hope you'll like the concept, and if you have any questions or pointers, just PM me or review my, I don't know... :P**

**Sorry for the typos I've probably made...**

**Forever Me**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**With school starting tomorrow, I decided to finish this holiday with posting another chapter for this story. I really don't have much to say, so I'll just start with my usual thanks...**

**Thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- SalwaOksiputriA**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- maria260686**

**- nyanmiko**

**for your reviews, and thanks to all who've followed/favored/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

Astrid had seen it all. Including Jack.

She was perfecting her already-perfect aim when she saw Hiccup in the distance, making his way towards what seemed to be the cove where she met Toothless. She looked back to where the village was, wondering if they'd found out about Hiccup's escape, or that it had went unnoticed.

Astrid shook her head, knowing that she should go after Hiccup instead of just standing there.

With her axe tightly clutched in her right hand, she went after him, towards the cove.

But what she saw didn't make any sense to her. She saw Hiccup, throwing snowballs in every direction. At least, that was what she thought. But then she saw something that made her question if she wasn't dreaming right then. Because she could've sworn that there were snowballs thrown back. And that out of nowhere.

She closed her eyes and pinched herself, hoping that she wouldn't feel anything, or would wake up. But she didn't feel anything, and when she opened her eyes, she still was there, at the edge of the cove. She crouched down and lay on her belly, watching the scene below her.

Astrid could see that the snowballs were coming from one source, and that source could move. Not letting anything distract her, her gaze followed the source until it was on the lake. Because wherever the snowballs would be thrown from, beautiful ice-patterns appeared on the frozen like. She looked closer, and saw that it were some kind of flowers that were formed.

And then, she remembered something that Hiccup had said during one of her many visits.

_He's the Spirit of Winter. You should see what he can do! He can make it snow, and he can fly… Oh, and you have to see the patterns he can make, just by touching something with his staff! It's really amazing!_

That had been three days ago, and Hiccup was talking again about…

"Jack Frost…" Astrid gasped, finishing her thoughts. And then, as if on cue, he appeared. He was just as Hiccup described him. Snow white hair, strange blue shirt, crooked staff, and even from up there Astrid could see his icy blue eyes.

She wasn't sure if she should go down there. Hiccup seemed to have so much fun. And secretly, she was afraid to tell him that she was wrong. She was afraid that he would be mad at her for not believing him. But her heart told her that he would never do that. So she sighed, and went towards the entrance of the cove.

She had to climb down a little at first, and then she could pass the opening that would bring her into the cove. That also meant that she couldn't see anything that happened in the cove while she was making her way there.

So when she entered the cove, she saw that Hiccup had sat down, and was talking to Jack. Neither of them noticed her - which would be logical, judging by the distance that was between her and the boys. She took a few steps, but then something she saw made her stop in her tracks. Behind Hiccup, something white had appeared. Slowly, it grew, and Astrid wasn't sure if she should warn Hiccup. She saw that he'd taken of his prosthetic, so he wouldn't be able to run away immediately. And above all, she wasn't sure if Hiccup could hear her.

But then she saw Jack, pointing towards the thing while smiling. Astrid thought that that meant that it wasn't something harmful.

By Odin, had she been wrong.

Because a few moments later, she was standing alone in the cove, calling Hiccup's name in shock after watching him being sucked into the thing along with Jack, just one second ago. She ran over towards the thing, which had started to shrink. Tears had formed in her eyes, and panic started to spread through her body. She doubted that she would make it there in time, so she did the thing that seemed most logical to her: she threw her axe - which was still in her right hand - towards the thing. Holding her breath, Astrid watched at the axe came nearer and nearer towards the thing. But it never hit. Because the moment Astrid's double-bladed axe should have made contact with the thing, it had shrunk to it's smallest size, and just vanished.

"No!" she yelled, furious that she hadn't been able to save Hiccup from the thing. Defeated, she collapsed onto her knees, and let the silent tears flow freely.

* * *

Two humans, a man and a woman, thought they were just having a nice time with each other, celebrating their one-year anniversary of their marriage, just having a walk in the park near their home. But that changed when they found one boy, laying unconscious in the snow. The boy had auburn brown hair, and a freckled face. The woman was the first to spot him, and when they rushed over to him, they saw that he was wearing strange clothes. But that wasn't the thing that surprised them most. What surprised them even more was the fact that this boy was an amputee. Not knowing what had happened, the pair decided to take the boy with them to their home, where he could tell them who he was and what happened once he'd woken up.

But they didn't see the other boy lying just a few metres further. This boy had white hair, wore a blue hoodie and brown pants, and also was unconscious.

Unfortunately for this boy, he wasn't seen by anybody walked past him. And so, he remained there, unresponsive to his surroundings, and unaware of the fact that he hadn't come alone.

* * *

When Hiccup regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he was shivering, although he felt a blanket around his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and found himself in some strange decorated room. The walls were a soft grey colour, while the ceiling was white. He looked around, and noticed that he was lying on some sort of big cushion. Upon further inspection, he saw that it actually was a bench, although it was a really strange one. It had a black colour, and seemed to be made from some strange cloth.

There were also portraits of people on the wall, and Hiccup wondered how they were so precisely. Every detail was added, and it just seemed so real. It was really different to the painting that Bucket did. The portraits seemed to be protected by something transparent, and Hiccup wanted to know what it was. But before he could stand up, he heard a voice coming from the entrance on Hiccup's left.

"So you're finally awake." Hiccup turned his head towards the voice, and saw a man with black hair and grey eyes standing in the entrance. He wore some strange clothes; a light blue shirt and khaki pants. The man seemed friendly to Hiccup, and he felt a little more comfortable in the man's company.

"How do you feel?" the man asked.

Hiccup needed a moment to realise what the man had asked before he answered. "Uhm… I-I'm feeling a little cold…" he stammered.

The man chuckled and turned his head towards the room he came from. "Honey, can you make some hot cocoa for him? I think that'll warm him up." After he'd said that, the man walked towards Hiccup, and sat down in a chair that was facing Hiccup. Said teen watched the man cautiously, not knowing what would happen. The man chuckled again, and it somewhat calmed down Hiccup's nerves.

"I think introductions aren't a really bad idea," the man said. At that moment, a woman with long chestnut brown hair entered the room, holding a mug, steam rising from within.

"This lovely woman here, is Rebecca, my wife. As for me, my name is Jason. Jason Collins"

The woman, Rebecca, smiled at the mention of her name, and gave Hiccup the mug. "Here you go," she said, and Hiccup took the mug. The brown substance gave a sweet smell, and Hiccup took a sip. The warm liquid tasted really good, and Hiccup could feel the warmth spread within him. After he'd taken another sip, he looked at Jason and Rebecca, who were both sitting in a chair now.

"How did I get here?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, what happened?" He hadn't thought about that since he woke up. And now, he couldn't remember what happened to him. But then he realised that there was more missing from his memories.

Jason and Rebecca shared a glance for a moment, and then Rebecca spoke up. "We hoped that you could tell us. We were having a walk when we found you passed out in the snow. We didn't know where you came from, so we brought you here."

"And it's a good thing that Rebecca is a nurse, because she could prevent you from having Hypothermia," Jason added, and he smiled at his wife. Then he turned his gaze back to Hiccup. "We still don't know your name," he said.

"Oh, right," Hiccup said. "My name is Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup?" Rebecca said with a puzzled face. "That's a strange name." Realizing that that must've sounded rude, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very polite of me."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and took another sip from the hot cocoa. It was a really delicious drink.

"And where are you from?" Jason asked. That was another thing that Hiccup couldn't remember. He remembered who he was, but that was about it. He knew his age, and judging by the foreign surroundings, he must've come from a whole different place than these people.

Seeing Hiccup's frown, Rebecca had a hunch what was going on. "You don't remember, do you?" Hiccup shook his head. He was surprised that she had realized that so soon.

"I think it has to do something with what happened. In the hospital I work, some people forget things after a traumatic experience. The mind shuts down whatever it thinks is needed, resulting in the people forgetting parts of, or sometimes all of, their past."

Jason nodded, indicating that he agreed on that. Hiccup then saw him looking at something on his wrist, which appeared to be something that told him the time, because Jason said: "It's getting late." Jason stood up, and looked at Hiccup. "You can stay here tonight, and I'll make a few calls to see if I can find someone related to you."

Hiccup put the - now empty - mug on the nearest table. "Thank you," he said as he lay back down onto the couch. Jason walked into the room he came from, and Rebecca stood up as well.

"Try to sleep, it'll do you good," she advised. Hiccup nodded, and Rebecca made it somehow dark in the room so that Hiccup could sleep. And somehow, despite of all Hiccup's thinking and worries, sleep washed over him very soon. The last thing he thought before he closed his eyes, was if he would return home… wherever that's supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reaction to some of the reviews:**

**Phoenixofmyth: Most of the countries I've visited are countries where I had a performance. I'm a part of a small showband, and well, I get to see some countries... :P**

**theredPhoenix: In Holland, some of the languages are basic subjects in school, like German and French (some schools even provide Spanish as a subject), so it's not really special here... :P**

**Nyanmiko: Wat vet! Ik vind het altijd leuk als iemand die Nederlands spreekt een reactie achterlaat. Kom je ook uit Nederland, of heb je het gewoon geleerd? (Mwuahahaha, now only those who speak Dutch will understand this...Unless you use a translator of course, but it's not really private or something... :P)**

**See ya next time!**

**Forever Me**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hi there! I say this almost every post, but I've got a new chapter! There isn't anything big that'll happen in this one, but I still hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks to:**

**- changeofheart505**

**- maria260686**

**- RisingStar313**

**- mycove**

**- Hiccup-ALG**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- theredPhoenix**

**And thanks to all of those who've followed/favored/read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor ROTG**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

When Jack woke up, it was night. Everything was silent around him, except for an owl that would fly over. Sitting up, Jack wondered where he was. For a moment, he didn't remember what had happened, but then everything came back to him in a flash. He'd been with Hiccup at the cove, and then that white vortex-thing had appeared, and now…

"Am I back?" Jack wondered aloud. He was sure that he wasn't in Berk anymore. That also meant that he wouldn't see Hiccup anymore. Jack hoped that he wasn't too angry with him, and he also hoped that Hiccup would be able to convince his friends and father that he wasn't delusional. But how, Jack didn't know. But that didn't really matter to Jack. He couldn't help Hiccup, after all.

Jack stood up and wandered around for a while. Finding a paper near a bench, Jack saw that it was from January the 6th, in 2014.

"So I am back..." Jack sighed relieved. Now all he needed was to get back to the Pole. But then he stopped after he'd taken the first step. Looking back at the paper, Jack saw that it was a regional one, from Matthews. And Jack knew that that wasn't too far away from Burgess. So he jumped high up in the air, and let the wind take him to Burgess.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Hiccup." A few chuckles emanated here and there upon hearing the name. Hiccup fiddled nervously with his hands in his front pocket of the hoodie he now was wearing. It was a black one, and with it he wore light grey pants and black sneakers. He looked around the room. Around twenty people were sitting behind the single tables, all facing the front of the room.

_So this is what a school looks like from the inside,_ Hiccup thought. It had been a week since he'd been found by Rebecca and Jason. He'd stayed there for two days, but because they hadn't any room for him, and since no one knew where he was from, he went to an orphanage in some other city. Well, one knew where he was from, and that was himself. The first night he'd spent by Rebecca and Jason, everything that had happened returned to him in his sleep. And he knew that he was in Jack's time. Knowing that no one could help him back to his time, Hiccup decided not to tell anyone. He would find out for himself. He would try to find Jack, because Hiccup had seen him being sucked into the portal first. But he wondered if Jack knew he was here. Probably not, or he would have shown up already.

When he arrived at the orphanage, he met the other children that lived there. It was a small orphanage, and there were only seven other children, who were all younger than Hiccup. There was Lizzy, an eight years old girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes. And twelve years Bruno of course. That was the mischief one. He had black hair and grey eyes - just like Jason - and he currently was missing his front tooth. Anabeth, a shy brown-haired, ten years girl with also grey eyes; Grace, an eleven years old red-head with green eyes: Susan, a blue-eyed girl with black hair who was eight; Michael, who was the only black person, but also the kindest and last there was Jimmy. He was the youngest, with only five years old. He had also blond hair and blue eyes, just like Lizzy.

When Hiccup entered the orphanage, he was greeted by the seven curious children, who became even more curious when he needed help to walk - he still didn't have a prosthetic back then. He was led into the living room where he sat down on the big couch, and the children followed them, not once leaving Hiccup out of their sight. Even the oldest, Michael - who was fourteen years old - couldn't hide his curiosity. He was introduced to everyone, and then the two care-takers introduced themselves. Two women named Caroline and Mary, two sisters. Caroline was the oldest. She was thirty-seven, had black hair and green eyes and seemed really nice. Mary was thirty-three. She also had black hair, but instead of green eyes, she had almost black eyes. You could see the difference between the pupil and the iris, but it was a small difference. Just like her sister, Mary too seemed really nice.

Mary told him that they'd prepared a room downstairs for him, so he didn't have to climb the stairs every day. Although Hiccup didn't mind to do that, he used to do it back at Berk after all.

He would get a prosthetic later that day, and after that Caroline would take him to go shopping for new clothes. The prosthetic was entirely different from what Hiccup expected it to be; it almost seemed like a normal foot if you put a shoe on it and wore pants over it. Because Caroline and Mary made sure that he was insured, there weren't any costs for them for the prosthetic. Hiccup had to adjust to the differences compared to his old one, but after a few minutes, he could walk on it properly enough. He still limped a little, but he was told that that would remain.

When he and Caroline went shopping, they bought various clothes for him and a backpack -although Hiccup didn't really know why he needed one. But because they had a limited amount of money, they just bought the basic things that were affordable. But Hiccup didn't mind, he was satisfied with what he had. And he hoped that he didn't have to stay long. All he wanted was to go back home.

They returned to the orphanage that afternoon, and they served pizza for dinner. Hiccup had never seen anything like that before in his life, but when he tasted it, he fell in love with it. He didn't know from what ingredients it was made of, but he didn't care. The children asked him questions, and he answered as best as he could. But he also knew that it wouldn't change anything if he told them the truth about where he came from and what happened, so he stuck with keeping up the illusion that he didn't know.

Soon, everyone had asked the questions they wanted to know the answer off, and they just ate in silence. When they'd finished eating, Michael and Bruno took care of the dishes, while everyone else dragged Hiccup to his room, desperately wanting to show it to him. It was actually just a basic room, a bed - which seemed also different from his own back on Berk -, a small wardrobe, a table with two basic chairs and - what Hiccup had learned - a desk lamp. Lizzy pulled the switch of the main lamp, which was hanging from the ceiling, and immediately the room was illuminated by the light it provided.

"You know, I sleep in the room above you with Lizzy!" Susan said happily, giving said girl a hug. "Wanna see our room?" she asked then. Not wanting to disappoint the adorable girl, Hiccup nodded, and they all went up to their room. Lizzy and Susan's room was light pink, but contained the same furniture as Hiccup's room. Only this room had two beds and a few posters pinned on the walls. It was also larger, because this room was used by two people.

After Hiccup had seen the room, everyone else wanted to show him theirs. Michael and Brune shared a room too, as did Grace and Anabeth. Jimmy was the only one who had a room for himself besides Hiccup.

It was then that Mary showed up, telling everyone it was time to prepare to go to bed. Everyone nodded and went to their own rooms. After a minute or five, they went to the fairly big bathroom, all dressed in their pyjamas. Normally, Hiccup slept in the clothes he would wear during day time, but he learned that here, it was normal to have different clothing for the night. So he changed into his own new pyjama - a grey shirt with white shorts - and followed the others to the bathroom. There he saw a strange white chair with a hole in it, and Hiccup had a hunch what it's purpose was. But the others were standing all in front of a glass, and Hiccup was surprised to see his own reflection in it. Not wanting to show that he'd never seen it before, he casually took the toothbrush Caroline had given him, deciding he could investigate the strange glass later.

He was about to put the brush in his mouth to brush his teeth, but then he saw the others putting some kind of strange substance on their brushes before they put them in their mouths. Hiccup picked up the tube where the substance came from and carefully put some on his brush as well. After he'd done that, he screwed the lid back on it, and started to brush. The taste was actually not bad. It was rather refreshing. Hiccup knew he needed this on Berk, because one: it would get rid of all the bad smells that emanated not only from Toothless, but also from everyone else on the island, and two: it said to be very healthy for teeth. Maybe that could prevent dragons from going on rampage because their teeth hurt.

When their teeth were brushed, everyone went to their own rooms to get ready to sleep. But before Hiccup could lie down on his own bed, Caroline entered his room after she'd knocked.

"Hiccup, I just wanted to tell you that we've signed you up for the high school that's in this town. You will be expected tomorrow, and Michael can take you there. You'll get your books once you're there, so don't worry about that." Hiccup didn't interrupt her, and listened carefully, hoping for something that would explain to him what school was. But that didn't happen.

"That was all I wanted to say. Good night, Hiccup." With that, she started to close the door.

Before the door was entirely closed, Hiccup managed to wish her a good night as well, and to thank her for everything.

"You're welcome." Then the door was closed.

And now he was standing here, next to Mister Jones. He was the headmaster of the school, and he'd taken care of Hiccup once he arrived at the school. Michael had to go to his own classes, so he was on his own. As Hiccup looked around in the room, he saw more teens than he'd ever seen in his life. That was to be expected, considering there lived only six teens on the isle of Berk.

Some of the teens were also a bit scrawny, while others were well-muscled. There were girls who seemed nice, but also ones who looked a little strange with all the colors on their faces and unnaturally dark, long eyelashes.

"Welcome Hiccup, my name is Miss Rodriquez, and I will be your Dutch **(Sorry, couldn't help myself, just had to do it… :P)** teacher," said a kind looking woman with black curling hair that reached her shoulders. After she had said that, she pointed towards a table that was unoccupied, somewhere in the middle of the room. "You can sit there. I'm sure Rosaly, the girl who'll be sitting next to you, will help you get accustomed to this school." Hiccup nodded thankfully and walked to the table. He couldn't help from feeling the gazes of the others pricking his skin, and he tried to look as small as possible, not daring to give someone a glance. But he could hear them. He heard someone pointing out to another about his limp, and then soft chuckling. Hiccup sat down, and looked at the blackboard in front of him. Miss Rodriquez nodded, and then continued with her class. Soon, everyone's attention was turned towards her, instead of Hiccup. He felt relieved about that, and sat more comfortable in the chair.

"Hey," he heard someone whisper from his left. He looked, and saw Rosaly, the girl Miss Rodriquez had chosen to help him, watching him.

"My name's Rosaly." She smiled, and Hiccup knew that they would get along.

"My name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you." Rosaly nodded, and then turned her attention back towards Miss Rodriquez.

"Who can tell me what _de winkel is gesloten_ means?" A few hands were raised in the air, and Miss Rodriquez pointed towards a guy in the back of the room. "Yes, Marcus?"

"The shop is closed," Marcus answered.

"Very good. I see that you've remembered that from last year. I'm glad. We'll be repeating a few things you've learned last year, and after that we will move on to the new things," Miss Rodriquez said, and then she started explaining.

Hiccup looked around and knew that it was a whole other world than he knew.

But he liked it.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do you think. I decided to skip a few days, so now we've ended up here...**

**Phoenixofmyth: That would be Groningen.**

**theredPhoenix: Talk about coincidences... I'm sorry to say that that was the only time they'll appear in this story, I don't have anything in mind where they will be part of as well... But I really like the name, and I wanted to use it... :P**

**See ya next time!**

**Forever Me**


End file.
